La chica detras de la libreta
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Bella es fuerte, talentosa y apasionada. Al conocer a Edward, al principio no le agrada, pero luego, poco a poco él logra entrar en su corazón... pero no todo es tan hermoso. Pueden haber niñas mimadas que sólo quieren quitarte al novio por diversión...
1. Un día especiial para mí

**Disclaimer:** _Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^_

_**Summary: **Bella era una gran dibujante, que quería entrenar tae kwan do, su tío le da la oportunidad, ella acepta al instante, conocerá amigos nuevos, e igual enemigos, y ¿al amor de su vida? ¿Podrá vencer los obstáculos? ¿Encontrara su felices para siempre?  
_

_La chica detras de la libreta_

**_Un día especial para mí._**

Bella's POV:

¡Hoy 27 de Enero! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! Había logrado que mí tío me dejara entrar al tae kwan do, ya llevaba años pidiéndole eso, y hasta el día de ayer me había dicho que sí. Desde los 10 años, y ahora, este había sido su regalo por mis 16 años, esto era muy especial para mí, siempre me había llamado la atención un deporte como este.

-Bella, ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa? - pregunto Alice, mi prima, era chica, con voz de niña pequeña, una baja estatura, con cabello y ojos negros y piel pálida, ella llevaba un año en el tae kwan do, y era cinta verde; estábamos caminando ella, nuestros mejores amigos, Emmett y Jasper y yo, hacía mi casa. Aquí en el bello Forks.

Emmett era un chico grande, con aspecto de oso, musculoso, con hoyuelos, cabello y ojos oscuros, al igual que Alice, él llevaba ya varios años en el tae kwan do, y era cinta negra. Jasper, por otra parte, era un chico de cabellos hueros, ojos azules, piel pálida e, igual, musculoso, aunque no tanto como Emmett, él igual llevaba varios años ahí, e igual, era la misma cinta.

-Es que ayer, mi tío, por mi cumpleaños, me dijo que ¡si iba a poder entrenar tae kwan do en su escuela! - mis amigos sonrieron, ellos ya llevaban un tiempo entrenando y habían intentado convencer a mi tío, pero él, por alguna razón que desconozco, no había aceptado.

-¡Que genial! ¡Asu Bella, por fin! - grito Emmett, mientras me abrazaba.

-Sí, que bien - dijo Alice con una sonrisa enorme y unos ojos emocionados.

-Me alegro mucho - dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba.

Volvimos a ponernos a caminar, hasta que llegamos a mi casa, abrí, después de saludar a mis vecinos, los Clearwater, Leah, que era la hermana de enmedio, Seth, que era el más pequeño, y su hermano mayor Jacob; Seth tenía once años, iba en el tae kwan do, era cinta amarilla, era un niño raro, pero no por eso mala onda. No era muy bajo pero no por eso muy alto, tenía el cabello oscuro, una piel morena y sus ojos eran negros. Leah y Jacob se parecían mucho a él, solo que Leah tenía el cabello largo y una piel más morena que él. Jacob, tenía el cabello un poco largo, y era un poco musculoso.

Cuando entramos a mi casa nos pusimos a hacer la tarea, no me gustaba hacer la tarea, pero una de las condiciones que me pusieron mi tío y mis papas, era que tenía que ir bien en la escuela, así que no podía rechistar. No tardamos mucho, solo nos habían dejado una sola tarea, así que fue rápido. Me puse a dibujar cuando terminamos, había tenido una idea en la cabeza cuando veníamos caminando, pero no la pude dibujar, porque no tenía nada en que recargarme ni nada e eso.

-¿Qué dibujas, Bella? - me pregunto Emmett, con voz curiosa.

-Ya veras - dije, él hizo un ademán de acercarse y estirar el cuello para ver mi libreta, la escondí en mi pecho - espera, aún no puedes ver - todos rieron, incluyéndolo a él.

Seguí dibujando en mi libreta. Hasta que, minutos después termine. Era una niña que estaba escuchando música sentada en un prado, tenía los ojos cerrados y con una mano agarraba su reproductor de música y con la otra una flor.

-Listo, Em - le dije mientras lo miraba - ya puedes ver.

-Bella, tú tienes un muy buen talento - sonrió.

-Gracias, Em - platicamos un rato y luego les invite a comer.

Comimos hamburguesas, todos nos molestábamos mutuamente, y aveces, nos tirábamos papas fritas para callar a otros, cuando terminamos, tuve que limpiar ese cochinero, porque los chicos se habían ido a ver la televisión, ya había empezado Naruto, que le gustaba mucho a Alice. Termine rápido y me fui a verlo con ellos.

Alice y Emmett lo estaban viéndolo con mucha felicidad, eran divertidas sus caras, tuve que reprimir una risita, Jasper la miraba de un modo divertido. Volteé a ver mi reloj y eran las seis de la tarde.

-Bueno, Bella - Naruto había acabado, me debí de haber tardado mucho recogiendo, porque solo pasaron diez minutos desde que llegue - creó que ya nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos en el tae... - dijo Alice mientras me abrasaba. Los acompañe a la puerta.

-Si, adiós, Bellita - dijo Emmett mientras se ponía de pie.

-Adiós - dijeron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, si nos vemos allá, adiós.

Subí las escaleras, y me dirigí hacía mi cuarto, me quite mi ropa y me metí a bañar, para empezar a prepararme. Salí rápido del baño, quería llegar temprano en mi primer día. Mire el reloj y vi que eran las siete con quince, ya no alcance a irme con Seth. Me sequé el cabello y me puse ropa interior, igual una blusa de tirantes, blanca. Agarre los pants del dobock que me había regalado mi tío. Guarde la casaca en una mochila, e igual, mi nueva cinta blanca.

Mi casa no estaba muy lejos del dollan, así que llegue en unos diez minutos, eran las siete veinticinco, la clase que iba antes de la mía, ya estaba calentando. Estaba conformada únicamente por siete niños y una única niña. Ella estaba hablando con Seth y otro niño. Me pareció un poco curioso que no hubiera otra niña, pero no me importo, ella era de las mias seguramente.

Fui hacía el vestidor y deje mi mochila, agarre la casaca y me la puse, luego salí y le pedí ayuda a mi tío para poder atarme la cinta.

-¿Ella es la única niña de esta hora? - le pregunte luego que termino de atarla.

-No, llegan otras. Pero hoy no vinieron, es la única que llega todos los días.

La clase paso con tranquilidad, bueno, no exactamente, hicieron combate. Fue genial ver como la niña golpeaba fuertemente a los otros niños. Yo quería hacer un combate contra ella, para ver si tenía tanta fuerza como aparentaba, ó, si los otros niños simplemente la dejaban.

Su clase termino, dando inicio a la mía. Ahí estaban Emmett, Jasper y Alice, junto a ellos estaba un chico, que no conocía, era de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y tez pálida. Su aspecto no me pareció muy agradable, me parecía que este chico no me iba a caer bien. Era cinta azul. ¡Esperen! Este chico, este chico ¡yo lo conocía!... si, pero... ¿cómo? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es que esto es posible? Este es el chico con el que soñe hace unos días...

_FlashBack_

_Estaba caminando junto a un chico de cabello cobrizo y brillantes ojos verdes, su tez era pálida y era realmente muy guapo. Eramos novios, él llevaba mi mochila, y la suya igual, estábamos tomados de la mano..._

_-Bella - me dijo al oido - te amo, te quiero para toda la vida..._

_Después de que me dijo eso, me di cuenta de que estábamos en la playa, era de noche, caía una pequeña llovizna, pero muy leve. Lo abrace y luego dirigí mis labios a los bese apasionadamente, pero de verdad, apacionado..._

_-Tú, eres mi pedazito de cielo, nunca podre vivir sin ti.  
_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Bella - dijo Emmett en modo de saludo - ve, él es Edward. Edward, ella es Bella.

-Hola, Bella - me dijo con un tono muy simple.

-Hola - salude con más energía, él solo siguió hablando con los demás, dejándome a mí a un lado. Definitivamente, aunque hubiese soñado con él y eso fuera algo extraño, este chico no me iba a caer muy bien que digamos - Eres un aguado, ¡amargado! - me volvió a ver y yo le saque la lengua, volvió a ver a los demás, dándome la espalda, seguramente creía que era una chica infantil, bueno, igual, y ¿qué me importa lo que crea él?

Toda la clase se fue así, estaba con mis amigos y Edward, igual conocí a otros chavos, que me parecía haber visto ya en la escuela, pero que casi no identificaba sus rostros. Había un chico que me era muy agradable, pero no me agrado tanto. Su nombre era: Alec. Era algo bajito, con ojos marrones oscuros, al igual que su cabello. Su tez era blanca.

Al finalizar la clase, me dirigí a mi casa, sin hablar con nadie, puesto que ya tenía un poco de sueño y quería llegar a mi casa a bañarme, cenar e irme a dormir. Cuando llegue mis papás ya me esperaban. Cenamos, cereal.

-¿Cómo estuvo la clase? - pregunto interesante.

-Estuvo bastante bien - dije con un tono y una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción.

-Que bien, hija...

El resto de la cena transcurrió en paz. Ni mis papás ni yo hicimos ningún comentario más. Me bañe, cuando termine me fui a bañar y a dormir...

* * *

¡Hola! Ok, lo se, capítulo corto, inicio de otra historia (: Va a estar hermosa, se los prometo =D Es la historia de amor de una amiga! Mi tocaya XD Bueno, es divina... Parece novela ehh! XD Pero de verdad, esto paso (: Bueno me voy... Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	2. Pensando en ti

**Disclaimer:** _Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^ Yo no soy dueña de los sucesos, son de una amiga, yo solo los convertí en una historia sin su permiso XD  
_

_**Pensando en tí**  
_

_Bella's POV:_

Ya llevaba una semana en el tae kwan do, ¡me encantaba! Definitivamente yo había nacido para esto... y para dibujar, había descubierto que Edward no era tan malo como parecía. Pero aún así, él, era raro. Eso era divertido.

Igual, él me había caído bien, era algo extraño, al principio pensé que era un chico chocante, pero después de que lo conocí bien, descubrí que fue así conmigo porque tenía mucho sueño y eso lo ponía de mal humor, eso me irrito, pero me agrado que se disculpara. No sabía que iba en la misma escuela que yo, nunca lo había visto, pero ahora que lo sabía, supe que él iba en el mismo grado que yo, pero en otro grupo.

-Oye, hoy te vi en el parque - me dijo Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos, dirigidos a él. Me di un golpe mental.

-Que lindo - le di una sonrisa, todos me decían que tenía una hermosa sonrisa - piensas en mí - mi voz sonó como si intentara hacer la de una niña pequeña.

Se me quedo viendo de un modo raro, con una mirada que decía: _"Esta tipa esta fumada" _Le volví a sonreír.

-¿Qué fumaste? Los vicios son malos, niña - se empezó a reír en silencio, pero su voz sonó divertida y seria al mismo tiempo.

-Lo recordare la próxima vez que me ofrezcan ese lindo polvito blanco - nos empezamos a reír. Luego nos fuimos cada uno por nuestros respectivos caminos.

Seguí caminando en dirección a mi casa y me tope con mis amigos.

-Bella ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué tardaste, señorita? - dijo Emmett con un tono divertido en la voz - te estuvimos buscando pero no te encontrábamos.

-Perdón - dije entre risas - me encontré con Edward, me dijo que me vió en el parque hoy... y pues bromeamos un poco y luego nos fuimos.

-Uuiiihhh - no me había dado cuenta de que estaba Leah, Jacob y Seth, pero la que hizo acto de presencia fue Leah - Cuando hay amor, no hay motivos ni razón... - empezó a cantar, pero cayo cuando la volteé a ver de un modo feo. Pero luego empezó a mover sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

-¡Calla, Leah Clearwater! - la amenacé. Ella sabía que cuando la amenazaba, tenía que hacerme caso.

-Bueno, bueno - dijo Seth, con un tono de borracho, en broma - ya, tranquilos todos aquí...

-Oye, Seth, ¿qué hora es? - pregunto Jacob.

-Voy a ver - dijo viendo su muñeca, la cual estaba vacía - Las invisibles y media...

-Ya, payaso - dijo Alice divertida - son las seis y cuarto.

-¡No manches! - que divertida fue su expresión - ya me voy. Adiós.

Le dio un beso a todas las nosotras y a los chicos les dio la mano en modo de despedida. Luego salio corriendo hacía su casa.

-¿Por qué lo molestas tanto, Leah? - le pregunto Alice.

-Es divertido ver su cara - dijo riéndose.

-Claro - dije muy alto, casi gritando - oigan, yo igual ya me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Me fui sin esperar respuesta. Corrí hacía mi cuarto y saque de mi armario mi dobock. Me bañe, lo más rápido que pude y me arregle. Luego salí de mi casa y camine el poco camino que tenía que recorrer de mi casa hacía el tae kwan do.

Cuando subí las escaleras, vi a Seth sentado junto a una niña, la misma niña que estaba siempre ahí, la única niña que iba, aunque según mi tío, igual iban otras, pero yo nunca las veía, solo la veía a ella. La clase que iba antes de la de ellos ya había empezado.

-Bella, amarrarle la cinta - dijo mi tío, mientras señalaba a un niño que tenía agarrado del hombro. Vi que la niña que estaba sentada junto a Seth se levantaba e iba hacía el niño.

-Seth - lo llamé. Él se levanto y camino hacía mí.

-¿Cómo se llama esa niña? - señale hacía la niña que anteriormente estaba sentada junto a él.

-Isabella - dijo con una sonrisa divertida - pero no le gusta que le digas así, así que Bella - se empezó a reír en silencio.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, Seth? - le preguntó Bella.

-Es que, tú y ella se llaman igual y ninguna de las dos lo sabía - dijo entre risas, pero más quedas, ella se empezó a reír con él.

-Que padre - dijo cuando termino de reír - nunca había conocido a nadie que se llamara Bella, al igual que yo...

-Pues, entonces, si que es padre - dije con una sonrisa.

Luego, Seth y Bella se fueron a sentar, otra vez, y yo me fui al vestidor para dejar mi mochila y ponerme la casaca.

La clase transcurrió rápido. Seth y Bella siempre estaban juntos, parecían hermanos o novios. Pero no lo eran definitivamente, la mamá de Seth les tenía prohibido tener novios o bueno, novias, hasta los diez y ocho años. Aunque, si se le notaba, tanto a Seth, como a Bella, que se gustaban.

Cuando comenzó la mía, todo iba bien, estaba hablando con Edward, cuando de pronto.

-Hola, Bella, Edward - saludo Alec, cuando pronuncio el nombre de Edward, pareció como si le tuviese coraje por algo. Algo que yo no sabía.

-Hola - conteste de un modo frío, pero no chocante.

-¿Qué onda? - dijo Edward.

-Nada... Oye, Bella, ¿por qué no vamos a hablar a otro lado? - me preguntó con una voz... ¿sexy? ¡Dios, esa voz me dio hasta un poco de asco!

-No - dije de un modo divertido - gracias, pero me agrada estar aquí con Edward, es divertido...

-Bien, no importa - dijo con coraje, para seguido, irse.

-¿Te gusta estar conmigo? - pregunto de un modo divertido.

-Claro, es genial... - empecé a decir, ganándome un sonrisa por parte suya - ¿lo dudabas?

-No - dijo fingiendo ofenderse - yo se que soy genial, y que estar conmigo igual lo es.

Me reí de él, y luego le di un golpe en la cabeza, no duro, pero si juguetón.

-Claro, pero no eres tan genial como yo, niño - puse mis manos en la cintura y alce la barbilla.

-Claro, tú le ganas a todos - el tono que uso al decir esa frase, fue un poco extraño...

* * *

_Hola, yo otra vez, molestando XD Bueno... antes que nada, se que esta corto XD pero Dios! no se me ocurre nada, hoy la inspiración me habandono XD Todo por culpa de tener que estudiar KET ¬¬ Littlecrazyvampire&yo contra el facebook&KET! XD Bueno, entonces si... pacen a mi otra historia, por favor: Un amor inesperado, esta bien linda, y más exitosa que esta XD Dios! hahaha casi nadie a leido esta &si lo hacen no me dejan reviews XD... bueno, me tengo que ir... Adiós...  
_

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	3. Verdad

**Disclaimer:** _Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^ Yo no soy dueña de los sucesos, son de una amiga, yo solo los convertí en una historia sin su permiso XD_

_**Verdad.**_

_Bella's POV:_

_Mayo 17_

Que rápido pasa el tiempo, parece que apenas ayer había conocido a Edward, y hoy, Dios, como cuento los segundos para verlo, lo admitiré, me gusta, y mucho. No entiendo si yo a él igual, pero, me hace sentir como si sí le gustase.

Era extraño, a mí me gustaba mucho, él era estupendo, tenía una personalidad intensa. Que me hacía quererlo, era divertido y guapo. Era como un sueño, como en mi sueño, ese sueño tuvo un significado.

-Hola, Bella – saludo Leah, sacándome de mi mundo, en el que siempre estaba sumergida – oye, acompáñame un momento, por favor.

-Claro, pero… ¿a dónde? – mi confusión era muy notoria.

-No importa, tú solo acompáñame… - me agarro la mano y me empezó a jalar hacía el parque que estaba junto a la escuela.

-Leah, ¿me quieres decir de una vez por todas a donde vamos? – le dije con un tono autoritario, antes de llegar hacía la parte más bonita del parque - ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Tú solo ve… - entonces, mire hacía enfrente, separando mis ojos de los de Leah. Y dándole paso a una hermosa vista.

Esta parte del parque, estaba toda cubierta por árboles, por lo que la luz del sol casi no se reflejaba en el piso, pero hoy el sol estaba tan fuerte, que algunos rayos si pudieron penetrar. Las flores, que había por todos lados, se veían aún más hermosas con el sol reflejándose en ellas. En el árbol más lejano había alguien recostado, no lo podía reconocer muy bien, dado a que estaba lejos.

Lentamente, ese alguien, se acerco. No me había dado cuenta de que Leah ya no estaba junto a mí. La busque con la mirada, pero no la encontré por ningún lado.

-¡Leah! – Grite, pensando que ella me contestaría - ¿dónde te metiste?

-Tranquila – me dijo ese alguien, que inmediatamente reconocí.

-¿Qué esta pasando? – Hice una mueca confusa – no entiendo.

-Bueno, es muy sencillo… - empezó a hablar, pero luego frunció los labios.

-Bueno… ¿entonces? – me estaba desesperando.

-No, nada – se rió entre dientes, y yo me desespere.

-Eres demasiado raro, haces que Leah me traiga para acá y no dices y haces nada.

-Bueno, tranquila – su voz sonaba calmada y tierna – la verdad, si había una razón para traerte. Pero…

-¿Qué? – dije desesperada. Después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Bueno – dijo un poco inquieto, nervioso – lo que yo quería decirte es que. Es que, es que…

-¿Qué, qué? – dije, ya me desespere mucho.

-¡Que tu me gustas! – dijo por fin. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja corrió por mi cara. Me lance a sus brazos y lo abrace con mucha fuerza.

-Tú a mí igual – le dije, con mucha emoción, al oído.

-Intenso – dijo en broma, para luego apretar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura – Te quiero, mi niña hermosa.

-Yo igual a ti.

-Entonces… solo hay una pregunta más por hacer – se alejo un poco de mí, pero sus brazos no abandonaron mi cintura – Bella, te quiero, lo sabes, si tu estuvieras conmigo, me harías el hombre más feliz que puede existir en este planeta. Que te quiero, es tan verdadero como que el sol es caliente, como que el cielo es azul y que el fuego quema… Sin tu cariño, no se que haría, sin tu sonrisa, sin tus ojos, sin tu, en sí… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

-No entiendo por qué lo preguntas, si es lógica la respuesta – bajo la cabeza, parecía que estuviera avergonzado de todas esas hermosas palabras que dijo - ¡Claro que sí! Me haces tan feliz.

Y lo volví a abrazar. Él me devolvió el abrazo. Fuertemente. Estuvimos un rato, muy largo si puedo decir, en el parque, disfrutando del sol y de las flores que había ahí. Todo era tan bello. Me encanto compartir esto con él y estar junto a él. Cuando empezó a oscurecer, nos fuimos. Íbamos caminando hacía mi casa, pasamos por una calle, que estaba iluminada, únicamente, por la belleza de la luna llena, que en este momento se veía naranja, y los faros de la calle. Yo iba con una mano en la bolsa de la sudadera y la otra suelta, bailando en el aire, esperando el dulce contacto con la de él.

Pero, al parecer, él no entendía lo que yo quería.

-_"¿A qué hora me va a agarrar la mano?" _– pregunte en mi mente.

Bueno, no me importa, yo quiero agarrarle la suya. Entonces, estire mi mano libre y tome la suya. Él entrelazo nuestros dedos, y yo sonreí.

-Me gustaría que se fueran apagando los faros, conforme vamos caminando – comenté. Enserio me gustaría.

Él me volteo a ver, simplemente. Y, de pronto, los faros se fueron apagando conforme íbamos caminando, tal y como yo había querido. Me empecé a reír.

-Dios, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Su voz sonaba extrañada - ¡Bruja! – bromeó.

-Pero esta bruja te quiere mucho – mi tono de voz sonó divertido y cariñoso al mismo tiempo.

-_"Y ahora… ¿A qué hora me va a abrazar?" _– pregunte, nuevamente a mi mente.

No, pues si él no lo hace, lo voy a hacer por mi propia cuenta. Lo volteé a ver, me lancé hacía él y me le aconche.

-_¿Y cuándo me besara? _– Dios, ¿qué creé? ¿Qué soy una de esas niñas que si las besas le van a meter una cachetada ó qué?

Bueno, ¿qué le pasa? Mis labios están entreabiertos y están a milímetros de los suyos.

Bueno, otra vez, lo tendré que hacer yo. Acerque mi cara más a la suya. Entreabrí, más los labios y lo bese. Fue un bese potente. Esta cargado de cariño y ternura. El beso subió de potencia. Aún era tierno, pero ahora más. Duramos mucho rato, aunque, bueno, pudieron ser solo unos segundos, o pudieron ser horas. El tiempo no existía cuando estaba con él.

-Te quiero – dijo cuando nos separamos para tomar aire. Apoyo su frente en la mía.

-Yo igual.

* * *

Ok, perón por el retrazo. Y lo se, se que este capítulo no esta nada largo, pero bueno, les juro, que el beso es verdad, bueno, al menos fue algo así, de verdad, si paso lo de los faros. Donde se vuelven novios no, pero lo demás sí. XD Bueno, me tengo que ir. En el siguiente capítulo me esforzare más. (:

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	4. Presentación&sueños oscuros

**Disclaimer:** _Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^ Yo no soy dueña de los sucesos, son de una amiga, yo solo los convertí en una historia sin su permiso XD Y modifique mucho la historia, solamente los sucesos que se quedaron grabados en mi memoria los pongo (:_

**_Presentación y sueños oscuros  
_**

_Bella's POV:_

Ayer pareció un sueño, todo había sido tan lindo. Edward es tan lindo. Su forma de ser, de mirar, de hablar. De besar. Eso fue lo mejor. Pareció, el día de ayer, que había sido otro de mis sueños de Edward. Y ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en él ni un momento.

Estaba en todos lados, a cada que volteaba él estaba. No podía, no quería, dejar de pensar en él. Lo quería tanto... Aunque no se puede llamar esta, aún, amor. Pero sí, se puede, llamar cariño. Y el cariño que yo siento por él es mucho. Hoy no lo iba a ver, era sábado. Triste. Desearía que viniera a mi casa.

... Eso me recuerda, que no les dije nada de esto a mis papas. Pero no se lo puedo decir así por así. No. Tiene que ser de un modo formal. Pero este no es el momento, e momento será cuando estemos mis papas, Edward y yo, todos juntos en una misma habitación. Esperaba que les agradara… aunque, si no les hubiera agradado no me importaría mucho, yo estaría con el. Aunque me lo prohibieran.

Escuche mi celular sonar, me aproxime hacía el. Era un mensaje de texto… _"Mi pedacito de cielo, te extraño. Quizá vaya hoy por ti, para salir. Te quiero."_

Edward era un amor, mi amor. Espero que llegue pronto.

-Bella – llamó mi madre desde la parte de la planta baja de la casa. Baje las escaleras y la pude ver que estaba mi madre y mi padre platicando.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó cuando estuve frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde ayer? – cuestiono violentamente mi madre.

-Es que me fui a dar un paseo con Edward después de la escuela.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste? Hoy, no supimos si estabas en la casa ó no – agregó mi papá.

-Bueno, es que no fue algo planeado. Simplemente pasó.

-Si eso simplemente paso, ¿Por qué no nos hablaste? – su voz no era furiosa, solamente preocupada.

-No pude, mi celular se descargo.

-Vaya, que bien – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, pero, hoy volveré a salir con él, solo les aviso.

-Después del pinché e innecesario susto que nos hiciste pasar ayer... ¡vas a volver a salir con él? - mi madre estaba tan enojada que su rostro se torno rojo.

-Sí - conteste simplemente, me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Tranquila, Renee - susurró mi padre, y bendito sea, lo ame en este momento.

-Bueno, me voy a bañar - añadí, no me importo esperar una respuesta por parte de ninguno de ellos, simplemente subí a mi habitación.

Me metí a bañarme. No tarde mucho, cuando salí me vestí muy _sport, _unos simples pants, y una blusa de tirantes, un poco gruesos, rayada, negra con rojo, y mes tenis negros. Los tenis que más tiempo me habían durado.

Luego, escuche mi celular sonar, nuevamente. Otro mensaje de Edward: _Ya es un hecho, voy por ti en un rato, no te vayas a ningún lado._

Decidí contestarle y contarle lo que le esperaba cuando viniera a mi casa. Pero el simplemente contesto con un: _OK_. Decidí esperarlo, agarre una de mis libretas de la escuela: computación. Agarre un lápiz y me puse a dibujar una niña con la que había soñado hace un tiempo, más de una vez.

_Flashback._

Estaba en el dollan, en un concurso de _señorita independencia._ Yo era una de las participantes, pero cuando entre, todos se empezaron a burlar de mí, yo no iba a soportar esto. No me agradaba nada que se burlaran de mí, así que me fui. Salí corriendo hacía un callejón, escuche que alguien venía detrás de mí.

-Bella - llamó, empecé a decender el ritmo al que corría - espera - pidió Kate, una amiga, aunque no éramos muy cercanas - vuelve - dijo una vez que me alcanzó.

-¿Para qué? - dije con rabia, más nunca odio - ¿para qué se sigan burlando de mí? - escupí la pregunta con repulsión - no gracias, eso no es algo que me apetezca - conteste hipócritamente, no me gustaba ser así, pero las burlas sacaban lo peor de mí.

-No se burlaran de ti - contestó, aunque su voz era dulce, pude detectar un poco de maldad en ella - anda, vamos - tomó mi mano, yo no forceje. Pero sabía que no me agradaría lo que venía.

Llegamos al dollan, nuevamente. Las luces estaban apagadas, todo estaba en silencio.

-¿Y los demás? - cuestione, inocente de mí que creí las mentiras que me dijeron. Luego sentí que alguien bajaba mi vestido hasta dejarlo en el piso.

-Lo ven - grito Kate, una vez que, alguien desconocido para mi conocimiento, encendió las luces- ¡es pobre!

Kate, al bajar mi vestido, rebelo mi ropa: unos pantalones gastados, y una blusa sin magas. Todos se empezaron a reír de mí,

Eso me desespero.

-Vámonos, mami - dije, una vez que logre concentrar mi furia, luego la liberaría, pero ahora no era el momento.

Cuando estábamos bajando las escaleras me pareció escuchar un: _"si, váyanse, este no es lugar para pobres"_ por parte de Kate. _Si, vaya amiga._ Pero no preste atención, sabía que si le tomaba más importancia de la que realmente, esa niñita, se merecía no me iba a aguantar e iba a ir y la iba a golpear. Y estoy segura de que no solo a ella.

Empezamos a caminar hacía el edificio donde trabaja mi mamá. Pero, en el trayecto, apareció una pared de púas, justamente, cuando nosotras pasamos por ahí. Ya estábamos dentro, noté que mi mamá se estaba cortando con algunas de ellas. La cubrí, los más que pude, con mis brazos, pero, yo sentí como si alguien me rodeara a mí, como yo lo estaba haciendo con mi madre.

Cuando logramos salir, aprecie que ninguna de las dos estaba lastimada. Pero no lo entendía, estire mi brazo derecho y no vi un solo rasguño, luego hice lo mismo con el izquierdo, y tampoco. No me dolía nada.

-Vamos, Bells - dijo mi mamá. No me acordaba con mucha exactitud la razón por la cual habíamos venido hacía aquí.

Camine detrás de ella. Pero luego, vi a una niña que estaba llena de púas, enterradas. Estaba junto a mí. Su cabello largo y atado en dos, grandes, coletas. Bajo y arriba de sus ojos había unas marcas, que parecían triángulos, negras. Vestía un vestido blanco, rasgado y desgastado. Su cabello ondeaba con el aire, dándole un aspecto tenebroso.

-Bells, ven conmigo – dijo, ofreciéndome la mano.

-No – grito mi madre, sin darme la más mínima oportunidad de hablar.

Entonces, mi madre, agarro mi mano y me empezó a jalar hacía las escaleras, pero la niña aún nos seguía, aún más cerca que antes, avanzaba con rapidez y facilidad. Seguíamos corriendo, hasta que llegamos al piso catorce.

-Ven conmigo, Bells – insistía.

-No – grite.

De repente, me encontraba entre esta niña y la pared. Mi madre sostenía mi brazo, intentando librarme de la niña, pero no lo lograba. De pronto, la susodicha se desenterró algunas púas y se las lanzo a mi mamá. La cual cayó al suelo con su cuello sangrado, pues las espinas se habían enterrado en este.

-¡Mami! – grité, asustada.

-Ven conmigo – repitió – no la necesitas a ella, yo te puedo proteger.

-No – grite, nuevamente. Pero esta vez le agarre la mano, una sonrisa cruzo por su cara, pero, seguido, su sonrisa se borro cuando recubrió mis acciones.

Le jale hasta que la tire por la ventana. La cual se rompió en millones de piezas, vi como la niña caía a lo largo de todo el edificio. Cuando cayó la mire.

-No te podrás deshacer de mí tan fácilmente – dijo, tendida en el suelo – tarde ó temprano: vas a ser mía.

_Fin del flashbacks_

Recuerdo bien ese sueño, recuerdo que desperté jadeante y mi madre vino a ver que me pasaba y cuando la vi junto a mí, lo primero que hice fue ver su cuello.

Esta niña, con la que soñé, la he ido perfeccionando a lo largo del tiempo. Cuando termine, aprecie mi dibujo. Era una niña con unas coletas muy grandes, una lágrima caía por su ojo derecho. Su ropa era un vestido rasgado.

Minutos después, mi celular sonó.

_Nena hermosa, ya llegué a tu casa, estoy enfrente. Te espero, para presentarme con tus papas. xD_

Baje corriendo, creo que tire mi libreta, pero la verdad es que no preste mucha atención.

-Hola – saludo, una vez que estuve frente a él enfrente, colocándome en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola – respondí, luego le ofrecí la mano, la cual él acepto.

Lo guié hasta donde estaban mis padres: en la cocina. Cuando entramos, mis papas dejaron la conversación que estaban entablando, y levantaron la mirada hacía nosotros.

-Buenas tardes – saludo Edward.

-Hola – contesto, simplemente, mi mamá - ¿Quién es él, Bells? – sus cejas casi se tocaban, cuando frunció el ceño.

-Él es Edward, mamá – conteste. Ella se acercó a él, y con un gesto amigable lo abrazo.

–Bueno, un gusto conocerte, Edward – dijo mi papá.

-Bueno, quería presentarme oficialmente la verdad – comento, con tanta naturalidad que parecía ensayado – soy Edward Cullen. Bueno, no se si su hija, Bella, ya les comento, pero ayer le pedí que fuese mi novia. Y ella accedió.

Mis papas me miraron con ojos severos, pero solo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, sin ningún cargo en su mirada, pero si con reproche.

-No, querido – dijo, con voz calida, mi madre – no nos había dicho. Pero me alegra de que lo nos allá comentado contigo a su lado. Y más aún, que no nos este escondiendo nada.

-Yo no tengo nada que esconder – dije – ni que me diese pena decirles algo.

-Me alegro – dijeron mis padres, al mismo tiempo.

Pasamos la tarde en mi casa. Mis padres eran demasiado buenos, y al parecer les agradaba Edward, eso era algo muy bueno.

* * *

Hola, soy yo! (= Molestando al fin xD Bueno, bien para mí, no se si para ustedes hihihihi =) Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero es que estoy intentando ya terminar mi otra historia: **_Un amor inesperado._** Esta hermosa, dense una vuelta por ella algún día xD En fin.. a lo importante...: La historia xD Esto... no se si paso xD pero lo que si se que paso -o algo demasiado parecido- es el sueño. Mi tocayita me dijo que si tuvo un sueño así, ella me lo conto :P pero la verdad no me acordaba muy bien hehehe... mi memoria no es perfecta, pero hace lo mejor que puedo para disimularlo xD Bueno y pues si... amm...intentare actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada (= Adiós. (= Sean felices xD ---Ok, ando muy emocionada porque fui el único 1000 de certificación (xD)-

.: _* _ฆℓәx _* :._


	5. Conociendo a alguien especial

**Disclaimer:** _Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^ Yo no soy dueña de los sucesos, son de una amiga, yo solo los convertí en una historia sin su permiso XD Y modifique mucho la historia, solamente los sucesos que se quedaron grabados en mi memoria los pongo (:_

**_Conociendo a alguien especial_**

_Bella's POV:_

-Hola, Bella -salude. A la chica de ojos color celeste, cabello marrón -como el mío-, solo que el de ella era ondulado, mejillas sonrojadas, tez moreno, muy claro, y labios rojos.

_-_Hola -saludo con una cálida sonrisa, dejando ver sus braquets.

Ella volteó a ver hacía el frente, mirando a los niños pequeños que estaban en clase. Escuche unos pasos, por las escaleras. Y pude notar de Bella igual los notaba, porque volteó la cabeza, justo para ver a una niña, delgada, alta pálida, de ojos negros, al igual que su cabello, que estaba subiendo. Sonrió y camino con ella hacía el vestidor.

Camine por el mismo camino que habían ido ellas.

-Mira, Ángela -decía Bella, mientras se acercaba a su maleta y sacaba una libreta – estos los hice ayer.

Ángela se sentó en una de las bancas del vestidor, y agarra la libreta.

-Están muy bonitas –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias –contesto Bella, ellas no habían notado mi presencia.

-¿Puedo ver? – pregunte, una vez que estuve muy cerca de ellas.

-Claro – Bella me ofreció su libreta. En la hoja que estaba viendo había varias flores de distintas formas y tamaños. Todas echas a lápiz. Estaban muy bonitas.

-¿Tú las hiciste? –pregunte, señalando a Bella con la libreta, ella solo asintió- dibujas muy bien. ¿Te puedo hacer un dibujo?

-Claro –sonrió.

-¿Tienes un lápiz? –sin decir nada, rebusco en su maleta, luego se acerco a mí y me dio el lápiz- lapicito –dije sonriendo, cuando me entrego un lápiz muy pequeño.

Ellas se rieron. Me senté en la banca y ella se sentó junto a mí.

-Este es un dibujo que he estado perfeccionando, una vez soñé con esta muñeca.

Entonces, empecé a dibujar a la muñeca con la que había soñado varias veces, ya. Cuando termine, vi que Bella estaba contemplando el dibujo con una sonrisa.

Era una niña, con coletas grandes, amarradas con un moño cada una, un poco de su cabello se salía por cada lado de su cara, sus ojos se veían tristes y una lágrima caía de ellos, su boca era una simple raya. Pero, como le había dicho, había perfeccionado el dibujo. Edward me sugirió varias cosas. En lugar de tener un vestido rasgado, tenía un suéter con una bufanda, de rayas, alrededor de su cuello. Un pantalón y unos tenis.

-Vaya –dijo mientras lo miraba- es muy bueno –levanto la mirada para que luego, esta, se clavase en mis orbes chocolate- eres muy buena dibujando, Bells.

-Sí, gracias –dije.

-Se ve triste –comento Ángela.

-Sí, es porque la vida no siempre es de color rosa –dije, dando la verdad más cierta de toda la vida.

-Eso digo yo –comento Bella.

-En la vida hay cosas buenas –empecé a decir- y eso esta bien, pero no siempre todo es así, la vida no solo tiene cosas buenas, tanto buenas como malas tiene. La vida no siempre es color rosa.

-Eso es lo mejor de ella –dijo Bella, la volteé a ver- el rosa no me gusta –dijo con una sonrisa

-A mí tampoco –sonreí.

_-Numera – escuchamos decir al profesor._

Ángela y Bella salieron corriendo. Mientras yo me quedaba en el vestidor. Escuche como numeraban y hacían meditación. Decidí dibujar, espero que a Bella no le importase mucho.

Antes de cambiar de página para hacer otro dibujo, escribí en el dibujo: "_Recuerda que no todo es color de rosa. Gracias al cielo Bella_."

En la parte superior escribir: _Para: Bella._ Luego debajo: _De: Bella TKD_

Luego firme el dibujo.

Salí del vestidor y me senté en la silla continua al escritorio de mi tío, el profesor. Ellos ya estaban pateando. Así que decidí dibujar a una niña pateando, al igual que lo estaba haciendo Bella en ese momento.

Dibuje una niña que estaba de espaldas, pateando, con una coleta, pero en lugar de poner su cabello ondulado, lo puse lacio, y su cinta, con una raya en medio, porque Bella es: Roja avanzada. Luego le escribí:

_Isabella: No trates de ser la mejor, se la mejor. Confío en ti como en una amiga T.K.M y ya, porque a Edward lo amo, jeje._ Luego lo firme.

Luego le hice un dragón, pero no salio bien, porque estaba distraída. Hace me la pase toda la clase, solo pude hacer esos tres dibujos. Estaba muy distraída como para hacer otros.

Y así, termino la clase, dándole inicio a la mía. Pero no veía a Edward. Luego del calentamiento llego, pero no estaba solo. Una hermosa chica, huera, de ojos azules, unos labios rojo carmín, y una tez pálida, estaba con él.

-¿Por qué tan tarde, Edward? –le pregunto mi tío, la verdad estaba enojada, ¿cómo es que aparecía así, como si nada, con una hermosa chica, en el Tae Kwan do, mientras salía conmigo?

-Es que mi hermanita volvió a la ciudad y la quería acompañar y cuando vi el reloj, se me había echo un poco tarde -¿su hermana? No se parecían en absolutamente nada.

Me le quede viendo, primero a ella y luego a él. Paseando mi mirada entre los dos.

En lo único que se parecían era en la nariz, pero de hay en fuera en nada. Los ojos de Edward eran verdes, los de ella azules. El cabello de Edward era cobrizo, el de ella huero, pero parecía oro. Bueno, en su tez igual se parecían, los dos eran pálidos.

-Bueno –dijo mi tío- pasa, pero que no vuelva a suceder. Y has –volteó a ver el reloj, se había tardado quince minutos- has ciento cincuenta abdominales.

Él las hizo y luego cuando entro se puso a hacer calentamiento junto a mí.

-¿Ella es tu hermana? –le pregunte después de un rato.

-Sí –contesto, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, luego se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- es mi querida hermanita menor, pero ha estado en un colegio lejos de aquí. Pero apenas hoy volvió.

La mire otra vez, ella tenía la mirada fija en nosotros, me sonrío con calidez, a lo cual yo le respondí con la misma sonrisa.

-Te la voy a presentar después de la clase –dijo, atrayendo, nuevamente, mi atención a él- quiero que sean amigas.

Y toda la clase estuvo hablando de ella. Por lo que me contaba, ellos eran muy unidos, se querían mucho.

Cuando la clase se acabo, me fui a quitar la casaca para dejarme solo la fina blusa de tirantes que me había puesto por debajo, después me puse mis tenis. Luego salí y fui a tomar agua y a ponerme mis pulseras y mi collar.

-Bella –me llamó, Edward, yo lo volteé a ver, tenía a su hermana al lado, la estaba agarrando por la espalda- ella es mi hermana: Rose –le sonrió- Rose, ella es Bella: mi novia –sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Un gusto, Bella –dijo Rose.

-Igualmente –le sonreí.

-Bella –llamó Emmett- ¿Nos vamos?

Cuando lo volteé a ver, él estaba contemplando a Rose, luego la mire a ella, igual lo estaba contemplando a él. Mire a Edward, que estaba tan extrañado como yo.

-Hola, me llamo Emmett ¿y tú eres…?

-Rosalie Cullen –dijo con una sonrisa- la hermana menor de Edward –volteó a ver a su hermano y le sonrío.

-Un placer querida.

Tomo su mano y la beso, Edward lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, a eso solo pude dar como repuesta una risa. Emmett vio la expresión de Edward y se rió.

-Tiene una linda risa -dijo Rose, como si estuviera en un transe. Le sonrió embobada.

-Tu sonrisa es aún más bella -dijo Emmett, los dos estaban tan embobados el uno con el otro que mataban de risa.

-¿No nos íbamos ya? -le dije a Emmett, tomándolo de los hombros.

-Espera -dijo sin siquiera voltearme a ver- un minuto y nos vamos.

-¿Por qué la acompañas? -pregunto Rose, con una sonrisa.

-Por que vive al lado mío y es como mi hermanita, no me agrada dejarla ir sola -contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres tan tierno –dijo en un suspiro

-Ya bésense –dije después de un rato de verlos contemplar sus ojos, el uno al otro. Ganándome una mirada enfurruñada de parte de Edgard.

-Muy bien –dijo Emmett sonriendo, y tomando de la barbilla a Rose.

-¡Estoy aquí! –dijo Edgard, aunque gritar, seria una palabra que describiría mejor el tono que uso.

Rose aparto la cara, ruborizándose, y Emmett miro feamente a Edward. Este último sonrió burlón y su hermana le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

-Bueno –dijo Edward, abrazando a su hermana de los hombros- vamos Rosesita.

-Adiós –dije acercándome a su cara y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-Oye –dijo Rose en un tono enfurruñado- Estoy aquí –dijo imitando a su hermano hace unos segundos.

-Es diferente, enana –dijo mientras apretaba su agarre- yo soy mayo.

-Un año –dijo con una mirada sombría.

-Pero soy mayor –ella hizo una mueca enojada.

-No importa –Rose se acerco a Emmett y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, seguramente hubiese sido más largo pero Edward jalo a su hermana de los hombros.

-Vamos –dijo con el seño fruncido.

Me reí de ellos y luego me fui con Emmett, él todo el camino anduvo hablando de Rse, Rose y, adivinen…: Rose… Le di un golpe pero ni así se calló.

* * *

Waaa!!!... hola! (= adivinen quien soy... =P Pues sí, soy aleexx... xD Bueno, no importa...actualicé, rápido... creo (= Pero guuurrr... me choca, casi nadie lee esta historia. Creo que la borrare ¬¬ bueno, no. Las cosas que se empiezan se terminan xD jejeje, bueno. Me voy, tengo que terminar el capítulo de mi otra historia... pasen por mis otras historias, están buenas x) Adiós... (=

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	6. Rosa blanca

**Disclaimer:** _Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^ Yo no soy dueña de los sucesos, son de una amiga, yo solo los convertí en una historia sin su permiso XD Y modifique mucho la historia, solamente los sucesos que se quedaron grabados en mi memoria los pongo (:_

_**Rosa blanca**  
_

_Bella's POV:_

Luego de un tiempo. Un mes, para ser más exactos. Rose, Alice y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy buenas amigas, muy unidas. Eso le agradaba a Edward, él estaba feliz de vernos feliz. Hoy, era justo el día en que Edward y yo cumpliríamos un mes de novios. Este mes había sido maravilloso, me encantaba estar con el, su hermana decía que me había apegado demasiado a él, pero ignoraba eso.

Lo único amargo del mes había sido que una chica: Heidi -una chica de catorce años, de cabello caoba largo y ojos violetas, delgada y verdaderamente bonita. Alta, para su edad-, estaba detrás de Edward, siempre que estábamos en el tae kwan do ella se le pagaba, lo abrazaba, etc. Y aunque si me lograba poner algo celosa, no dejaba que eso me afectara mucho.

-Hola Bella –me saludo Heidi- ¿Y Edward?

-No lo se –respondí con la voz más calmada que pode- lo estaba buscando ahorita de echo.

-Muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita- lo buscare yo también.

Y con esa última frase se fue.

-Sí, velo a buscar… -rugí entre dientes.

Me quede ahí parada con los brazos cruzados, esta chica no me agradaba mucho. Su forma de ser con Edward, que se consiga a alguien de su misma edad, ¡ella tiene catorce! y Edward tiene diez y seis… ¡diez y seis! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué no sabía su edad ó qué?

Luego de estar ahí parada refunfuñando, sentí unas manos posarse en mis hombros de repente.

-Te encontré –dijo una perfecta y aterciopelada voz que yo conocía perfectamente- te he estado buscando todo el día.

Yo no lo había volteado a ver por la prisión que hacían sus manos en mis hombros. Luego rodeo mi cintura con su mano derecha.

-Tengo algo para ti –susurro en mi oído- pero cierra los ojos y no hagas nada. No te muevas

Hice como él me dijo, poco después sentí algo suave y liso tocar mi nariz, cuando llego hasta la punta de esta sentí un delicioso aroma a rosas.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, nena –volvió a susurrar en mi oído.

Hice como me dijo y cuando los abrí, ahí tenía enfrente de mí una bella rosa blanca. Sonreí de oreja a oreja ante ese bello regalo. Era el primer regalo que me daba. Y era, hasta ahorita, el más hermoso que me hubiesen dado.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto después de un rato en silencio.

-¿Cómo no? –Dije con un poco de indignación en el tono de mi voz- ¡Es bellísima! Me encanta, amor.

Me gire para verlo a la cara, y luego me acerque a sus labios y lo bese. Fue un beso largo, largo.

-¡Edward! –grito una voz chillona detrás de mí… Heidi- Te encontré, te he estado buscando…

Ella camino hacía nosotros y se paro junto a Edward, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos. Y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, yo la mire con ojos envenenados pero a ella no le pareció ni importarle, hasta parecía… ¿divertida?

-Que bella rosa –exclamo- ¿Para quién es?

Lo miro con ojitos de cachorrito, él solo me volteo a ver a mí y me sonrío.

-Es para Bella –dijo al fin- hoy cumplimos un mes.

Hubiese deseado tener una cámara para poder fotografiar la cara de Heidi, tenía la boca por los pisos y los ojos como platos. Suspiro pesadamente.

-Bueno –dijo cuando se "recupero"- me parece perfecto. Que bien por ustedes –dijo entre dientes, era obvio que no pensaba absolutamente nada de eso.

-Si, lo es –dije, echándole leña al fuego. Le sonreí de un modo burlón. Ella me dio una mirada envenenada. Eso me hizo sentir tan bien, que mi sonrisa creció aun más. Edward parecía aislado de todo esto, él no participo en las miradas acecinas que nos mandábamos la una a la otra.

-Bueno… -se alejo un poco del abrazo de Edward- supongo que nos veremos en el tae kwan do.

Se alejo de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a mí me dio una mirada envenenada y luego se fue.

-Esa chica me saca de mis casillas –musite entre dietes con enfado.

-Bella, no seas así, ella no es mala –me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Puso la rosa enfrente de mí y yo no pude hacer nada más que sonreír ante eso, la agarre y le di un casto beso en los labios.

-Bueno… -sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que cuando hable se rozaron- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Vamos al parque –él no separo sus labios de los míos. Me guiñó el ojo y luego se separo de mi y me agarro la mano y me empezó a jalar hacía el parque.

Corrimos hacía dicho lugar y estuvimos ahí en cuestión de minutos. Era tan hermoso, cada que volvía a estar en el, me fascinaba más y más… Era casi tan bello como el chico que tenía enfrente. Nos sentamos juntos en entre las raíces del árbol. Y así nos pasamos todo el rato, hablando y jugando entre nosotros. Luego mire el reloj.

-¡Las seis y media! –dije sobresaltada.

-¿Qué tiene? –Pregunto confundido- si de todos modos entrenamos a las ocho y media.

-Si, pero yo voy a ayudar y a ver a los niños trabajar –sonreí.

-Bueno, si quieres vamos los dos.

Y así lo hicimos, fuimos primero a mi casa para que me cambiara –lo más rápido que pude- y luego llegamos al tae kwan do,

Estuvimos ahí, durante toda la clase, y luego la otra. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que ni me di cuenta de nada.

-Hola, Edward –saludo Heidi, más entusiasta de lo que me gusta.

-Hola, Heidi –contesto él con una sonrisa.

-Bueno –interrumpí yo- ya ahí que entrar.

Agarre la mano de Edward y lo hice entrar al tatami. Pero en la meditación hubo algo que me dio ganas de lanzarme sobre Heidi.

Estábamos todos hincados meditando, pero yo no podía alejar los ojos de Edward, así que los mantuve abiertos y como yo era cinta blanca pues iba en la segunda fila, pero Heidi estaba junto a mí, yo a su lado derecho, y ella estaba justamente tras de Edward. Entonces, Heidi estiro la mano y toco a Edward… y ¡le agarro la nalga! Esta rabiosa, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarme sobre esa niña, ella tenía su mano aún, Edward solo se revolvió en su lugar.

-Coman –dijo el profesor y ella quito rápido su mano antes de que Emmett lo volviera a repetir, tras que él estaba dándolas ordenes.

Todos nos pusimos de pie.

-Saludo, chariot, saboniquit quionllet –indico Emmett y todos hicieron los que él indico.

El calentamiento empezó, dirigido por Emmett.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le dije a Heidi, disimiladamente, si lo decía fuerte me iban a regañar.

-Nada, estoy perfectamente bien –sonrió con esa estúpida sonrisa.

-Estas idiota –le dije con rabia.

Luego camine hacía Edward y me puse junto a él, él me miro sonriente, pero mi mirada no era feliz, si no enojada.

-¿Qué paso, mi amor? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué dejaste que esa niña te toqueteara? –le dije con enojo.

-Ella fue –dijo señalándola- ¿Por qué te desquitas conmigo?

-Porque tú no le dijiste nada –mi voz no era furiosa, era lo que le seguía a la furia, más nunca enojo, yo no puedo odiar.

-¿Por qué no me tienes confianza? –dijo al fin.

-Sí te la tengo –dije con un tono más acaramelado- pero ella…

-¡Nada! –Finalizo- ¿sabes qué? Creo que es mejor… -dejo la frase en el aire.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –dije…

-Que creó que esto deberíamos terminar aquí. ¡Si tú no me tienes confianza, ya no tiene caso!

* * *

Que desgraciada es Heidi... ¿No lo creen? No, pero si creen que ella es desgraciada, esperen a ver a otra chava... Ya verán quién es... x)

Una cosa, en el capítulo anterior escribí: Edgar. Bueno, eso es culpa de mi computadora, se corrige solita. Cuando lo leí le grite =( Pero, no se enojo =)

Bueno… creó que mejor me voy… Adiós. (=

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	7. Emmett y Rosalie

**Disclaimer:** _Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^ Yo no soy dueña de los sucesos, son de una amiga, yo solo los convertí en una historia sin su permiso XD Y modifique mucho la historia, solamente los sucesos que se quedaron grabados en mi memoria los pongo (:_

**_Rose y Emmett_**

Después de que conocí a Rosalie, me encanto, solamente verla a los ojos te enloquecía, todo era tan mágico, un mes, un mes llevábamos juntos, aunque raramente no éramos novios. Yo prefería conocerla bien antes de que algo más pasara entre nosotros.

-Te quiero –me dijo mi pequeña niña.

Ella estaba recargada en mi pecho mientras admirábamos el atardecer que estaba frente a nosotros. Yo le rodeé los hombros con mi brazo derecho.

-Yo igual –susurre en su oído- y te aseguro que más que tú.

Ella se sento bien y me volteó a ver, su ceño estaba fruncido y su cara tenía una mezcla de diversión y enojo -aunque sabía que más felicidad rodeaba esos grandes ojos azules que otra cosa-.

-Eres un competitivo –dijo con exasperación- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo te quiero mucho más?

-Jamás –dije y me acerque, le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla- nunca podrás quererme más que yo a ti.

-Es al revés, niño hermoso –dijo y me dio un abrazo.

Yo la abrasé y la acerque más a mi pecho, luego la volví a recostar en él y enterré mi cabeza en sus cabellos y olfateé su dulce aroma. Como a rosas.

-No, mi dulce nena, es así como yo lo dije.

Ella no rechisto y se quedo abrazada a mi pecho.

-Me encantan los crepúsculos –dijo en un susurro, su suave aliento golpeó contra mi piel.

-Son hermosos, casi tanto como tú –le di un beso en la cabeza.

Luego volví a recargar mi mejilla sobre su cabeza.

-Eres tan lindo –dijo y me dio un beso en el pecho.

-Otra vez, tú me ganas, eres más linda que nadie en este mundo. Si hubiera persona más hermosa que tú, el mundo explotaría, no aguantaría tanta belleza. Si contigo apenas alguien puede soportar tanta belleza. Ni las estrellas ni la luna se pueden comparar contigo.

-Te quiero.

Me agache, yo iba a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella volteó la cara y sus labios terminaron rozando los míos.

Fue un beso tranquilo, lleno de amor. Pero a la vez con mucha pasión, le demostré lo mucho que la quería.

-Te quiero –le dije cuando terminamos de besarnos.

* * *

Hola, bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a rosaliehaledecullen jejej aquí esta un capítulo dedicado solamente a Emmett y a Rose -mi amado Emmett- xD bueno me tengo que ir. Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	8. El moretón

**Disclaimer:** _Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^ Yo no soy dueña de los sucesos, son de una amiga, yo solo los convertí en una historia sin su permiso XD Y modifique mucho la historia, solamente los sucesos que se quedaron grabados en mi memoria los pongo (:_

**Disclaimer:** _Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^ Yo no soy dueña de los sucesos, son de una amiga, yo solo los convertí en una historia sin su permiso XD Y modifique mucho la historia, solamente los sucesos que se quedaron grabados en mi memoria los pongo (:_

**_El moretón _**

_Bella's POV:_

Estaba recostada en mi cama, viendo hacía el techo, tenía la rosa blanca que Edward me había dado el día de ayer, la apreté contra mi pecho al pensar en él, yo si lo quería, se me hizo una tontería que él allá echo algo como lo que hizo.

No lo podía creer, ayer, había sido la mejor tarde de mí vida. La rosa blanca que ahora estaba entre mis manos., había sido el mejor regalo que me hubiese dado, hasta ahora. Pero luego, el ambiente cambio, y todo se volvió de color negro. Aunque me gustase el negro, esto no me gusto. Él había terminado conmigo, solo por la estúpida nenita de mami.

-Bella –llamo mi mamá desde la plata baja- apúrate o llegas tarde a la escuela. Leah ya esta aquí.

Agarre mi mochila, deje mi rosa en la mesita de noche y luego baje.

-Hola, Bella –saludo, amablemente, Leah.

-Hola –dije con simpleza.

Empezamos a caminar hacía la prepa. Pero, Leah me miraba extrañada, como si intentara descifrar un código secreto que estaba en mi cara.

-¿Qué pasa Leah? –dije después de un tiempo, con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella, no me puedes engañar –puso una mano en mi hombro- ¿Qué te pasa? No me puedes negar que algo te pasa ¿ó sí?

Me quede pensando, aunque Leah solo llevara dos años de conocerme, sabía descifrar muy bien mis caras. Trague saliva con dificultad.

-¿Qué te hizo Edward? –mis ojos se abrieron como platos. No sabía como ella lo había descubierto, pero me dejo sorprendida. Abrí la boca y la convertí en una gran y bien hecha O- Bella –llamó- no me lo puedes negar… él ó alguien más ¿Qué te hizo? ¿y quién fue?

Ella tenía razón… no la podía engañar. Tendría que contarle la verdad…

-Bueno –baje la mirada, estaba muy enojada y no quería desquitarme con Leah- tienes razón Leah, -mi voz era apenas un susurro- Edward rompió conmigo –sentí mis ojos cristalizarse, limpié rápidamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- por culpa de la estúpida de Heidi…

Sentí sus brazos rodearme y apretarme fuerte contra el ella. Acaricio mi cabello.

-No estés mal, Bells –susurro en mi oído- se va a dar cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere, y seguramente te pedirá que vuelvan…

No respondí, no me salieron palabras para hacerlo. Solo asentí y seguimos caminando, sin volver a tocar ese tema, ó ningún otro.

Al llegar a la escuela, me fui al salón de Alice, Rose se había metido en la secundaria que estaba a unas pocas calles de la preparatoria donde estudiábamos.

-Bella –llamo Alice cuando me vio entrar por las puertas de su salón, ella estaba dejando su mochila, negra y de Jack –_el extraño mundo de Jack_- en el respaldo de su silla- ¿Qué te pasa?

Si había alguien de quien no podía ocultarle que me pasaba algo era de Alice "sermón" como me gustaba decirle, es que siempre te deba un sermón…

-Edward rompió conmigo –dije entre dientes. Ella paso un brazo por mis hombros y palmeo mi espalda.

-Tranquila –dijo con voz queda- seguro y te dice que vuelvan. Pero hasta entonces, Bella no quiero que cometas una tontería, y conociéndote, no dudo que lo harías.

_Sermón._ Dije para mis adentros. Pero no dije nada, solo puse los ojos en blanco y me encamine hacía mi propio salón. Cuando iba saliendo le di un rápido "Hola" a Jasper.

Iba mirando el piso, pareció muy interesante de pronto, no solo por el echo de que el salón d Edward estaba por el camino del mío –nótese el sarcasmo-.

-Bella –me saludo James, desde su asiento.

Estaba rodeando por Jacob, Mike, Félix, Demetri, Lauret, Tyler, Eric, Ben y otros de mis amigos. Me agradaba más estar con los chicos que con las niñas, y más con Lauren y Jessica, ellas eran las niñas fresas, pero fresas de naturaleza. Me caían muy mal, pero no las odiaba, yo no podía odiar. Eso era algo que mi padre me había enseñado.

-Hola –les dije, pero no me les acerqué, lo cual siempre hacía.

Me miraron extrañados, con el ceño fruncido, yo solo les levante la mano, en modo de saludo, pero ni atención preste a lo que hacía, estaba tan distraída…

De pronto, sentí algo golpear rudamente mi rodilla. Una punta un poco afilada, y otro tanto redondeada. Mira en esa dirección y vi que mi rodilla había dado contra una de las bancas de alguien. Hice una mueca, pero no era de dolor, más bien, era de felicidad o algo parecido.

El "_dolor_" que debí de haber sentido, jamás llego, sin embargo, pudo distraer un poco el dolor que sentía en el pecho en este instante, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Realmente solo fue por unos segundos por lo que lo pudo distraer. Eso no me agrado. Alcé ligeramente la falta del uniforme –lo justo para contemplar la forma asimétrica de color morado que se había formado- la contemple unos minutos, era un hermoso moretón. Y se sentía verdaderamente bien. Hice mi brazo hacía atrás –con mi mano convertida en un puño- y, lo más fuerte que pude, lo lleve a mi moretón, lo golpe, y lo sentía verdaderamente bien.

-Bella –exclamo horrorizado Jacob, que, no se de dónde, apareció a mi lado y estaba intentando detener mi mano- ¿qué te pasa? ¡No hagas eso!

-Cállate, Black –conteste con rabia, ya no me importaba lo que pensaran o no pensaran de lo que estaba haciendo, yo sentía verdaderamente bien en hacerlo. Y ni crean que lo dejaría de hacer.

Me aleje de él y me fui a sentar a mi lugar, esperando a que la clase empezara, y terminara pronto.

Él no volvió a insistir en ningún momento del día. Y tampoco me tope con Edward, yo no lo intentaba evitar, no me importaba mucho, toparme con él. Las clases dieron su finalización, de lo cual yo estaba muy agradecida. Pero, ahora venía el enfrentamiento de: Alice sermón vs. Yo…

-Jasper –dije, cuando vi que ya estaban por la reja.

-Ey, hola, Bella –dijo él- ¿vienes con nosotros?

-Sí –dije, con un hilo de voz.

-Hola, tipos –saludo Emmett por detrás de mí. ¿de dónde salio? Yo que sé…

-Ey, hola, Em –salude.

Volteé a ver a Alice, que estaba mirando a todos lados, con esa mirada perdida tan propia de ella.

-Oigan… ¿me acompañan a ir a buscar a Rose? –pregunto Emmett- quiero salir con ella y para eso tengo que llegar por ella antes que Edward.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Pero asentí.

-Dale, vamos –dijo Alice.

Todos empezamos a andar hacía la técnica donde estudiaba Rose. Poco después, estuvimos cerca del, no muy grande, edificio. Vimos a Rosalie parada, vestía con su uniforme y llevaba una mochila roja en su hombro.

Emmett se acerco a ella y tomo su mochila, mientras decía:

-Bu…

Ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente y al ver a Emmett, sonrio.

-Eres un tonto –le dijo- pero así te quiero.

-Yo igual me quiero así –dijo, luego se puse la mochila de Rose sobre el hombro- nos vemos después –dijo antes de echar a andar con ella tomando su mano.

-Bueno –dijo Alice- vámonos.

Empezamos a caminar hacía mi casa, entramos y entonces ellos se sentaron enfrente de la televisión, como era costumbre, Alice se puso a ver anime: Full metal Alchimist. Me senté junto a ella.

-Bella –exclamo un poco alto- ¿qué te paso ahí? –señalo mi pequeño moretón, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su boca formaba una pequeña O.

-Me golpe contra una silla me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

* * *

Hola, aquí yo, de nuevo. Beuno, les traigo este pequeño capítulo. Y amm... les quiero pedir que ppasen por mis otras historias, acabo de empezar otra -joder, ya debo dejar de hacer eso xD- que se llama: _Un simple juego_. Va a estar toda rara xD pero este fic va a ser de Kim y Jared, algo, creo yo, un poco más original de lo que normalmente encontramos. Dado a que solo hay como nueve historias de estos chcos... jejeej bueno, se los dejo ahí... amm... me voy Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	9. Te quiero

**Disclaimer:** _Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^ Yo no soy dueña de los sucesos, son de una amiga, yo solo los convertí en una historia sin su permiso XD Y modifique mucho la historia, solamente los sucesos que se quedaron grabados en mi memoria los pongo (:_

**_Te quiero_**

_Bella's POV:_

Estaba sentada enfrente del dollan, no tenía nada que hacer. Solo miraba a los pequeños niños trabajar, y a los niños de la clase siguiente que los iban a ayudar. Los niños iban y venían, saltaban y corrían, pateaban y golpeaban.

La pequeña niña de ojos celestes y cabello marrón, tenía –al igual que todos los días- amarrado el cabello en una coleta. Ella no me miro, solo veía hacía el frente. Sentí que me miraba de reojo. Me acerqué más a ella. Ella estaba un poco tensa, miraba hacía atrás y luego hacía mí y luego al frente. Sus ojos vagaban por el mismo recorrido una y otra y otra vez.

La mire y sollocé por lo bajo. Ella me volteó a ver. Yo no quería llamar su atención, simplemente el sollozo se escapo de mis labios. Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto.

-Es que ayer tuve un problema y me desquite con una persona que yo quiero mucho.

Se me quedo viendo. Con la boca ligeramente abierta. Luego volteó a ver hacía atrás y me miro de nuevo. Parecía que me quería preguntar, mí o alguien más, algo, pero no lo hacía.

-¿Quieres ver la cosa más hermosa? –pregunte luego de un pequeño rato.

-Claro –dijo.

Me levante y ella me siguió. Me sostuve solo sobre un pie para poder alzar mi pantalón hasta la rodilla, mostrando el moretón que me había echo ayer. Mire su cara, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Verdad que esta hermoso? –ella asintió, sus ojos estaban en mi moretón, pero luego me volteó a ver a mí. Yo le sonreí.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste? –volvió su atención hacía mi rodilla.

-Me golpeé contra la punta de una mesa ayer.

Movió la cara y me miro a los ojos.

-¿No te duele? –pregunto con sus ojos aún en los míos.

-No –conteste con toda la sinceridad que pude- no duele en lo más mínimo.

Tire mi brazo hacía atrás con la máxima fuerza que pude acumular y luego lo lance a mi rodilla, golpeando justamente encima del moretón. Ella abrió los ojos, más y más, cada vez.

-Bells –llamo mi tío.

Lo mire y el movió su cabeza de lado a lado. Una señal clara de decepción, él sabía que yo era masoquista, y lo que una clara decepción, enojo, o algún sentimiento parecido, me podían impulsar a hacer. Suspire sonoramente y acomode mi pantalón. Y me volví a sentar, y ella hizo lo mismo.

La clase de los niños pequeños había acabado y la que iba antes a la mía, igual. La mía había iniciado ya. Estaba junto a Alice y Jasper mientras hacíamos calentamiento. Pero claro, no iba a estar mucho tiempo con ellos dado a que yo era apenas cinta blanca y Alice era azul y Jasper era negra primer dan.

-Hola, Bella –me saludo Edward.

-Hola –conteste con una media sonrisa.

Alice y Jasper se fueron sin decir nada. _Que lindos son._ Dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

-Bella, ¿estas enojada? –pregunto mirándome con cautela.

-Algo –conteste arqueando las cejas por unos segundos.

-¿Conmigo? –pregunto con una mirada penetrante.

-Algo –volví a repetir.

-Di algo más –dijo exasperado.

-Me desespero que hubieses terminado conmigo solo porque te reclame lo de esa niñita.

-Bueno, es que parece que no me tienes confianza –dijo con un poco de enojo clavado en los ojos.

-Yo te la tengo –replique- pero lo que me choca ¡es que no le hubieses dicho nada a esa niña!

-Ya –dijo bajando la cabeza- perdón.

Solo suspire, pero no dije nada. No sabía que podía decir. No le iba a decir que no se preocupase, que no pasaba nada. Pero tampoco lo iba a decir que nunca en la vida le iba a perdonar.

-Perdón –repitió.

Lo mire a los ojos, le di una débil sonrisa. Pero la felicidad no llego a mis ojos. Él empezó a acercar su cara lentamente a la mía. Sus labios rozaron los míos. Y su dulce aliento entro en mi boca y recorrió mi garganta. Hasta que por fin, termino la tortura, y coloco sus labios en los míos, y me beso.

El beso fue intenso. Lleno de pasión y amor. Cuando se separo, recargo su frente sobre la mía y me dio una amorosa mirada a los ojos.

-Te quiero –dije, sin poder evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

-Yo igual –respondió con una sonrisa- y no creas que esto se va a quedar así, mañana te espero luego de la escuela, en el parque.

Fruncí el ceño, pero él solo sonrió y me dio otro beso, pero más corto.

* * *

Jeje. Hola! Amm… bueno, pues, emmm, ya van a ver que pasara luegito. Se que esta muy cortito el capítulo, pero es que tengo que irme al Tae Kwan Do =D Emm… bueno, me voy, tengo que morder mi mano xD jeje, es que me gusto morder, clavarme las uñas y rasguñar mi mano :S xD jeje… estemm… bueno y por eso jeje ya me voy xD Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	10. Reconciliaciones

**Disclaimer:** _Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^ Yo no soy dueña de los sucesos, son de una amiga, yo solo los convertí en una historia sin su permiso XD Y modifique mucho la historia, solamente los sucesos que se quedaron grabados en mi memoria los pongo (:_

**Nota:** Al leer este capítulo, casi al final, pongan la canción de Amo, de Axel Fernando... si no, no se sentira la esencia xD

**_Reconciliaciones_**

_Bella's POV:_

Bostecé, las clases me aburrían mucho. Lo único bueno de la escuela es que podía dibujar. Aunque muchas personas me molestaban, porque me sentaba en un rincón a dibujar, muchos me decían que era emo, pero la verdad, eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Yo sabía que no lo era y eso era lo único que me importaba: mi opinión hacía mi misma.

La campana sonó, anunciando la finalización de las clases, me levante a toda prisa y me colgué crucé mi mochila por el pecho. Agarre la libreta en la que había dibujado. Y me encamine hacía la puerta. Volví a bostezar. Froté mis ojos, puesto que al bostezar me habían lagrimeado los ojos.

Cuando estuve a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, vi a Edward, recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, mirándome fijamente, con una sonrisa de lado. Se veía muy guapo con su uniforme y su gorra negra con rayas rojas, que tenía puesta hacía atrás, igual que como yo me la pongo. Su mochila colgaba a su costado derecho.

-Hola –dije, levantando ligeramente la barbilla, como modo de saludo.

-Hola –dijo, alzando un poco sus cejas, igual, como modo de saludo- bueno, te dije que no se quedaría como lo dejamos ayer ¿verdad?

-Aja –dije simplemente, aunque, por dentro me moría de emoción por saber que iba a hacer.

-Bueno, entonces, vamos –agarro mi mano y empezamos a caminar.

Anduvimos en silencio, de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, y unas cuantas veces, lo sorprendí mirándome. Y sólo se reía.

-Y, dime –dije cuando estuvimos cerca de la reja- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya vas a ver –dijo sonriéndome de lado, con un aire misterioso, que me gustaba mucho, de echo. Se inclino un poco hacía mi- es una sorpresa –susurro en mi oído.

Nos despedimos del guardia de seguridad que esta en la reja, él nos abrió y salimos. Caminamos hacía el lado derecho de la escuela, de camino hacía el parque. Fruncí el ceño.

-Edward… -pero no pude terminar de hablar.

-Espérate –dijo, interrumpiéndome, me desesperaba que me interrumpieran, eso era algo que me sacaba un poco de quicio, pero sólo por ser él, se lo pasaba.

Seguíos caminando. Pasamos por donde estaban los animales. No me gustaba como olía ahí. Apestaba a caca de ave y de los otros animales que había ahí.

-Huele horrible –dije, aunque no me incomodaba mucho el olor, puesto que me venía mucho aquí con Jacob y Leah- ¿por qué me traes aquí, Edward?

Él me miro patidifuso.

-Pero si yo te estoy siguiendo –dijo con voz un poco extrañada.

Suspire profundamente, creó que él sintió mi frustración, porque me abrazo por la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo. Con una mano acarició mi cabello y la otra estaba sujetando m cintura, como si intentar que no me alejase de él.

-Tranquila, era broma.

Rió. Luego se separo un poco y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Entonces… ¿me dirás ya a dónde vamos? –pregunte, un poco extrañada.

Se acerco a mis labios, como si me fuese a besar, pero no lo hizo.

-No –dijo mientras reía.

Durante todo el tiempo, sus labios rozaban con los míos, tentándome a besarlo. Pero él no lo hizo en ningún momento, se limitaba a tentarme y dejarme con las ganas.

Pero no resistí más, cuando él se estaba alejando, yo rodeé su cuello con mi mano. Con mi pie tumbe el suyo y lo sostuve para que no cayera. Y, finalmente, cuando estuvimos como el típico, príncipe y princesa de cuenta de hadas cuando se iban a besar, lo bese. Y no fue un simple besito en los labios, tranquilo y delicado. No. De echo, fue todo lo contrarío, fue apasionado, y nada tranquilo, sus labios se movían a un ritmo acelerado, con el toque justo de amor. Con una combinación perfecta de pasión y cariño, una combinación que no había probado en ningunos otros labios, o en ninguna otra persona.

El beso fue intenso, largo y apasionado. Mi respiración estaba agitada por la falta de aire. Pero no quería alejarme de él. Sus labios eran una obsesión. Una a de la que nunca me querré librar. Pero, por desgracia, el aire se nos acabo, a los dos.

-Bella –dijo- vamos… ¿me puedes levantar?

Me reí y lo ayude a pararse, bien. Cuando estuvo bien parado, agarro mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, lo mire a sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas, y me sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa que te detenía el corazón.

-Bueno, vamos –dijo y me jalo el brazo para que caminásemos.

Seguimos caminando, solo un poco más ¡No es un parque grande! ¡Es pequeñísimo! –de echo-. Llegamos a la parte más bella del parque, justamente donde él me había pedido noviazgo. Ese hermoso lugar, me encantaba.

Soltó mi mano y camino hacía las flores, donde había más girasoles, parecía una cama amarilla y con un olor delicioso. Con grandes puntos cafés por todos lados. Se movían al compás del viento. Con una danza especial y magnifica

Agarro un girasol, y se acerco a mí y me lo dio. Me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas. Luego camino hacía la espesa cama color rojo: donde habían muchas rosas. Se acerco, rompiendo las bien formadas líneas de flores. De donde saco una linda guitarra Carmín Correa. La madera de la caja de resonancia y el clavijero era de un café oscuro y las cuerdas se veían nuevas y suaves. El diapasón era de un color negro, al igual que toda la parte trasera de toda la guitarra. Las clavijas eran doradas, y las cejillas eran de un color plateado. El rosetón, estaba adornado de muchos colores y con distintas formas.

-¿Para qué es eso? –pregunte un poco asombrada, me había gustado la guitarra.

-Ya veras.

Tiro su mochila a un lado y se inclino hacía ella, dejo la guitarra en el piso y empezó a buscar en las profundidades de su mochila. Por todos los bolsillos, metiendo y sacando la mano, pero sin ningún éxito en encontrar lo que tanto quería.

Me incliné más hacía él, para ver que buscaba, pero, lo único que vi, era el forro negro de la parte de adentro de su mochila, pequeñas calaveras rojas, sus libros y libretas.

-¿Qué buscas? –pregunte, me estaba poniendo ansiosa la espera.

No me contesto, se limito a seguir buscando, hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos, lo encontró.

-Sí, aquí esta -dijo riéndose de si mismo, a lo que yo igual me tuve que unir a sus risas.

Observe el pequeño, muy pequeño, objeto que sostenía entre sus dedos. Era una plumilla. Era pequeña y transparenté, lo hacía que se notase, era en el medio donde decía: Alde Audio, en letras doradas.

Edward me volteó a ver y me dio una tierna sonrisa, se sentó en el pasto y palmeo el lugar que estaba frente a él, indicándome que me sentara ahí. Camine hacía el lugar indicado y me senté con las piernas cruzadas.

-Te quiero dedicar esta canción –sus orbes esmeraldas, estaban clavados a los míos, chocolate.

Sin perder la colectación, tomo la guitarra y la puso en posición, para tocarla. Verifico que estuviese afinada, lo cual, si estaba. Y luego me miro, otra vez.

-Espero que te guste, y que en cualquier lugar en donde estés, ó en cualquier momento en que la oigas, pienses en mí y recuerdes lo mucho, pero muchísimo, que te quiero… y lo especial que eres para mí. Y como haces que mi vida, sea tan feliz.

Asentí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tatuada en mi cara, sus palabras simplemente llegaban a mi corazón y lo tocaban con dulzura.

Suspiro sonoramente y luego se aclaro la garganta, antes de empezar a golpear las cuerdas, dando los primeros acordes. Para luego empezar a acompañar esa sincronia de manos, con su dulce voz.

_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas_

_amo lo que muestras o insinúas_

_amo lo que eres o imagino_

_te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío _

Mi corazón dio un brinco al escuchar esas palabras. Esas dos palabras, cinco letras, que tanto había esperado que me dijese, y que hubiese esperado mucho más, solo por escucharlas salir de sus labios.

_Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
_

_amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas  
_

_yo amo tus dudas y certezas  
_

_te amo en lo simple y lo compleja  
_

_Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas  
_

_amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos _

Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y me sonrió, pero aún cantando. _  
_

_amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
_

_te amo en el beso y la distancia  
_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
_

_te amo por amor sin doble filo  
_

_te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
_

_sé que te amaría aún lo mismo _

Sonreí ante la última frase. Me encanto esa frase. Era simplemente hermosa. _  
_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
_

_te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
_

_te amo con orgullo de quererte  
_

_porque para amarte yo he nacido_

Esa, fue otra frase que igual me encanto. Era simplemente preciosa. Y había sido cantada por una de las voces más hermosas y encantadoras que había escuchado en mi corta vida. _  
_

_Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
_

_amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
_

_amo lo que dices, lo que piensas  
_

_te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas  
_

_Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
_

_amo tu alegría y tus tristezas  
_

_te amo en la carne y en el alma  
_

_te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas _

Sus ojos, tenían un brillo encantador al estar cantando. Era magnifico. _  
_

_Amo lo que pides y regalas  
_

_amo tus caricias, tus ofensas  
_

_amo tus instante y lo eterno  
_

_te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno  
_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
_

_te amo por amor sin doble filo  
_

_te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
_

_sé que te amaría aún lo mismo  
_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
_

_te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
_

_te amo con orgullo de quererte  
_

_porque para amarte yo he nacido_

Dio los últimos golpes, mientras sostenía la última nota. Su voz era perfecta, él cantaba de lo más divino en el mundo, y haberlo escuchado me había encantado, no me había dado cuenta de que unas traicioneras lágrimas habían descendido por mis ojos. Con todo y las lágrimas, mi sonrisa aún estaba tatuad en mi cara. Sus ojos nunca perdieron el contacto con los míos. Su sonrisa era amplia y hermosa. Acerco su mano, apoyando su codo en la curva de la guitarra. Y con su dedo pulgar, libro a mi mejilla de las lágrimas vertidas.

-Espero que te allá gustado –dijo, acunando mi mejilla en su mano- cuando la escuche, inmediatamente pensé en ti.

-Es hermosa –conteste-y lo más hermoso es que tú me la cantaste.

-Sí, es que no pude estar lejos de ti, Bella. No entiendo por qué, pero no puedo tenerte alejada de mi vida. Además, nosotros parecemos novios aunque hallamos terminado… nos besamos, nos amamos… bueno, por mi parte… te amo –cuando termino la frase, su voz era clara, tal y como cuando la inicio.

-Por mi parte –dije en una voz firme y clara, tal y como la de él, solo que menos elegante- yo también te amo.

Me acerqué a él, poniendo mis manos enfrente de mí, para recargarme con ellas en el piso. Poniéndome a gatas. Me acerqué a su cara y lo bese. Pero, no fue nada comparado al beso que le había dado cuando llegamos al parque. No, claro que no, en lo más mínimo. Este beso, fue aún más intenso. Con la pasión y el amor exacto. Como siempre, viniendo de él. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente, haciendo una melodía única. Se amoldaban a la perfección, era como si nuestros labios, hubiesen sido hechos para estar juntos, para besarse hasta quedarnos sin aire.

Y, malamente, necesitábamos aire. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas. Nos separamos para poder respirar. De nuestras bocas salían pequeños y cortos jadeos. Pego su frente a la mí. Cerró los ojos e inhalo un gran bocado de aire.

-Te amo –susurro. Su voz, aunque le faltase un poco de aire, sonaba hermosa. No pude evitar sonreír y darle un casto beso en los labios.

-No más que yo –abrió los ojos y le sonreí- te amo.

-No puedes igualar mi amor, yo te amo mucho más y punto final –sonreí como una tonta por sus palabras, simplemente me encanto. Él, era perfecto y lo amaba muchísimo.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, antes que nada… espero que les allá gustado mucho, muchísimo, este capítulo, a mí, por mi parte, si me gusto. La canción, no estaba segura de cual poner, en mi mente igual paso la de: Tu amor por siempre xD Esa me encanta! Pero, al final, me decidí por esta xD… la verdad, esto no paso, solo supe que él hizo algo muy, muy especial por ella, pero nunca me dijo que fue… :S &mi prima me dio la idea de hacer esto =D y pues… ta, tan!! Ahí esta(: jejeje, pero, en fin, espero que les encantase, xD bueno, ahora, a buscar mis plumillas… nos las encuentro ¬¬' !! x3 bueno, Adiós.

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _* :._


	11. Ciine

**Disclaimer:** _Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^ Yo no soy dueña de los sucesos, son de una amiga, yo solo los convertí en una historia sin su permiso XD Y modifique mucho la historia, solamente los sucesos que se quedaron grabados en mi memoria los pongo (:_

**_Summary: _**_Bella era una dibujante, entra al Tae Kwan Do, ahí conoce a Edward, pero, también a niñas mimadas que te intentan bajar al novio por diversión... sólo por diversión, pero ¿el amor es más fuerte? ¿O se romperá fácil? Algunos son hechos reales! ALGUNOS!_

_La chica detrás de la libreta_

_

* * *

_

**_Cine_**

_Bella's POV:_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos reconciliado. Y todo iba de maravilla… aunque podría haber estado mejor si Heidi no hubiese estado insinuándosele a Edward todo el tiempo… y justo enfrente de mis narices, pero bueno, eso ya casi no me importaba.

Hoy iba a ser mi primer examen de Tae Kwan Doo y estaba feliz, lo malo, era que como presentaba para cinta blanca avanzada, aun no iba a hacer combate, y a mí lo que más me gustaba era hacer combate. Eso era algo frustrante, pero bueno. Cuando fuera cinta amarilla ¡si podría! Eso es bueno…

-Isabella Swam –me llamo el sinodal. Yo me levante e hice saludo- muy bien –asintió con la cabeza- tuviste un excelente examen.

Todos aplaudieron. Y yo volví a hacer saludo y me senté.

Así pasaron con todo y luego, cuando terminaron, el sinodal empezó a decir un pequeño discursito. Y luego todos nos fuimos.

-Ey, Bells –llamo Jasper, lo volteé a ver- vamos al cine, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Tanya y Heidi ¿vienes?

Suspire profundamente… _Heidi_. Bueno, no me debía de importar. Asentí con la cabeza. Y sonreí. No me importaba si ella estaba, yo tenía que estar bien.

-Bueno, vamos –dije- pero, nos vemos en la parada de combis.

-Claro.

Me fui a mi casa y me bañe, por qué estaba sudada. Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes gruesos color negra con rayas rojas, me puse mis pulseras. Me seque el cabello y me puse una liga para amarrarme el cabello. Salí de mi cuarto y me encamine hacía fuera de mi casa.

-Voy a salir –anuncie.

-¿Con quién? –pregunto mi mamá.

-Con mi prima, Alice, y Jasper, Edward, su hermana, Emmett, Tanya y Heidi –cuando pronuncie los últimos dos nombres, mi voz era tan sólo un susurro, casi inaudible.

-Vuelve temprano –dijo mi papá. Me dio un beso y yo me fui.

Me encamine hacía la parada de combis, y ahí estaban todos, a excepción de Alice, mi _amada, _prima y Edward

-¿Y Alice? –pregunte volteando a todos lados.

-No va a venir –contesto Jasper con los labios fruncidos.

-¿Y Edward? –pregunte, con un poco más de interés por saber porque él no estaba aquí.

-Dijo que nos alcanzaba en el cine.

Suspire en alivió, seguro y su mamá lo iba a llevar o algo parecido. Eso era lo que me chocaba de Forks, no había cines ni nada, era un pueblito muy limitado. Si queríamos ver una película o algo te tenías que ir a Port Angels.

-Bueno, Bella –dijo, Jasper –vámonos.

Asentí y nos subimos a la combi. Yo me senté junto a la ventana, porque me gustaba ver los árboles pasar. El recorrido era sólo de una hora. Una hora larga y aburrida, si me mantenía callada y sería. Así que decidí empezar a molestar a Jasper.

-Jasper –llame, él estaba volteando para otro lado- ¿Te molesta que no hubiese venido Alice?

Él río y negó con la cabeza.

-No, si ella no quería yo no la podía obligar –explico.

Y así, empezó toda una hora de molestias para él y diversión para mí. Era tan divertido frustrarlo, bueno, frustrar a todo el mundo. Era muy divertido.

-Bueno –dijo Jasper cuando estuvimos fuera de la combi-ahorita vuelvo.

Asentí y empezamos a caminar, detrás de nosotras había un edificio grande: unas oficinas.

-¿Quieren entrar? –les pregunte.

No me importaba que Heidi anduviera ahí detrás de Edward. Bueno, si me importaba, y mucho. Pero, no me iba a quitar la poca amistad que tenía con ella, o la cual podía tener. No. Yo no era así. Así que le hablaba y no la trataba mal. Al contrario, procuraba tratarla bien, si éramos amigas, quizá y ella no andaría echándole los perros a Edward. Ó, eso creía y me gustaba pensar para motivarme a intentarlo.

-Claro –contesto Heidi.

-Vamos –motivo, Tanya.

Les hice un ademán con la mano para que me siguieran y empecé a caminar. Escuche sus pasos siguiéndome. Abrí la puerta, en el interior del edificio sólo había una secretaria, que estaba tan ocupada en sus propios asuntos, que ni alzo la mirada cuando entre. Escuche un sonido, mire hacía el techo y lo volví a escuchar.

-Ey, ¿lo escucharon? –les pregunte con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ellas intercambiaron miradas, Heidi frunció el ceño y me miro a mí.

-No –contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Se atreven a subir? –pregunte, mi sonrisa se convirtió aún más traviesa.

Ellas negaron con la cabeza, creo que tenían miedo. Pero, luego, en los ojos de Heidi apareció una pizca de humor.

-¿Tú te atreves? –pregunto, su sonrisa era burlona y juguetona.

-Claro –dije.

Me encamine a la escaleras, y empecé a subir, y a subir, y a subir, hasta que llegue al ultimo piso. Y entonces, se me ocurrió algo…

-¡No! –grite, por el hueco de las escaleras, para que Tanya y Heidi me pudieran escucharme- ¡Ayuda!

-¿Bella? –grito Heidi.

Se asomo por el hueco de las escaleras, me escondí para que no me pudieran ver.

-¿Bella? –llamo otra vez Heidi.

Vi como su silueta se empezaba a asomar por las escaleras. Vi por hacía todos los lados para ver donde esconderme, en esta habitación no había nada, ni nadie, la estaban remodelando, supuse yo.

-Bella ¿Dónde estas? –pregunto Heidi.

Mire a todos lados, y entonces las vi… otras escaleras, fui sigilosamente hacía ellas y baje.

-¿Bella? –llamo Tanya.

Baje hasta el piso donde anteriormente habíamos estado las tres. No vi ni a Tanya ni a Heidi, me empecé a reír y escuche como me llamaban en la planta alta.

-Que fea eres, Bella –me acuso Tanya, que estaba enfrente de mí, viéndome feo. Tenía las agarrando su cintura y su mirada era de reproche.

-Ya –dije, como si nada hubiese pasado- sólo fue un juego.

-Sí, pero no encuentro a Heidi.

Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo y la mire como si tuviese un ojo de más. Es que… ¡Conchales! ¿Había perdido a Heidi? Que desesperación. Tenía que encontrarla lo antes posible.

-¿De verdad la perdí? ¿Ó sólo lo estas diciendo para cobrártela? –pregunte con aire cauteloso.

-De verdad –dijo con una voz asustada.

Sí era broma, la mataría, pero ahora, tenía que ver si de verdad había perdido a Heidi. Subí las escaleras corriendo, literalmente. Vi la opaca habitación, la empecé a analizar, por todos lados, pero, Heidi no estaba.

-¿Heidi? –llamé.

Camine alrededor de toda la habitación, buscándola, hasta que…

-¿Heidi? –pregunte, al ver a alguien intentando hacer algo por la ventana.

-¿Bella? –llamo, dándose la vuelta violentamente.

Me reí de ella y le agarre del brazo.

-Vámonos –dije.

La solté y empecé a caminar hacía las escaleras, ella me siguió. Cuando bajamos las escaleras, ahí estaba Tanya, les dije que mejor nos salíamos del edificio. Ellas afirmaron y nos salimos, cuando estuvimos fuera, vi a Jasper, mirando par todos lados, supuse que buscándonos. Y, juro, ¡Juro! Que nunca había estado más feliz de verlo.

-Jasper –grite, lanzándome a sus brazos. Me miro como sirviera monos en la cara- n nos vuelvas a dejar solas.

Se rió sonoramente, y yo lo solté. Dijo que mejor nos íbamos al cine, y así los hicimos. Pedimos un taxi para ir, y, en el camino, fui molestando a Jasper, como en el camino hacía aquí. Creó que ya lo había artado, pero eso sólo me divirtió más.

-Edward –dije, ahora lanzándome a sus brazos, cuando llegamos al cine y lo vi.

-Vaya –dijo, rodeándome con sus brazos- que bonito recibimiento.

Me reí, fuimos y compramos los boletos para la película. Entramos, y nos fuimos a comprar a la dulcería.

-Yo, quiero, un chocolate –dije, haciendo un pucherito.

Jasper se rió de mí y yo lo fulmine con la mirada. Edward me abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Jasper? –llamó, una vocecita que yo conocía muy bien.

-Ey, Bella –dijo, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella se lo correspondió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se rió, llevaba una blusa amarilla, curiosa, chistosa, tenía una capuchita, y unas bermudas verdes, tenía el cabello peinado en trenzas y por primera vez, la vi con lentes, llevaba unos tenis negros.

-Vine con mis papas –señalo hacía donde estaban sus padres y su hermana- pero, los vi y vine a saludarlos.

-Claro, seguro y viste a una linda Bella y supiste que estaba aquí –puse las manos en mi cintura e infle el pecho. Alzando el mentón. Ella sólo se rió, pero asintió.

-Sí, fue eso lo que me llamo la atención –dijo, entre risas.

-Ya sabía yo –dije, riéndome.

Agarre su capuchita y se la puse, ella hizo la cabeza hacía adelante y se rió.

-Vaya, te ves bien con trenzas –comento, Jasper.

-Gracias –dijo, con una sonrisa.

Me acerqué a Edward y le di un beso en los labios, sentí la mirada de Bella, clavada en los dos.

-Hola –dijo, Edward cuando me aleje. Le ofreció la mano.

-Hola –dijo ella, tomando su mano.

-Bella –llamo alguien.

¿Ella ó yo? –pregunte mentalmente, pero esa respuesta fue contestada por Bella.

-Ya me tengo que ir –dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla, al igual que a todos.

-Adiós, Bells –dije.

-Adiós, Bellita –dijo, Jasper.

Ella se fue corriendo hacía sus papas y vi como se alejaban, hablando se no se que, mientras ella se reía. Ella se ríe de todo. Pero eso era divertido.

* * *

Hola! Cómo están? x) Espero que bien(: jeje, bueno, aquí les traego este capítulito, jeje. Bueno, espero sus reviews x) jejee Adiós. =D

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	12. El graffiti

**Disclaimer:** _Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto&juego con sus personajes. ^.^ Yo no soy dueña de los sucesos, son de una amiga, yo solo los convertí en una historia sin su permiso XD Y modifique mucho la historia, solamente los sucesos que se quedaron grabados en mi memoria los pongo (:_

_La chica detrás de la libreta_

_

* * *

_

**_El graffiti. _**

_Bella's POV:_

Amaba dibujar. Este dibujo me estaba saliendo muy bien, era una niña sentada en el pasto, amarrándose las rodillas, con una sudadera y unos pantalones, estaba mirando la luna. Y había un gatito en el pasto, que igual miraba hacía arriba. Y como siempre, estaba echo a lápiz, puro y simple lápiz, no me gustaba colorear los dibujos, me gustaba más así, se veían mejor.

-Bella –grito Alice, acercándose a mí. Tiro su mochila en el suelo, primero miro como caía, pero luego le dio igual y me volteó a ver a mí- Ey, oye ¿Sabes que día es hoy? –empezó a alzar sus cejas de arriba hacía abajo.

-Sí –chille, cerré mi libreta, dejando el lápiz atrancado en la página- hoy cumplo dos meces con Edward –sonreí.

-¿Si? –pregunto confusa- no, yo decía que falta exactamente una semana para que Jazz y yo cumplamos dos meces –dijo con seriedad. Mi sonrisa desapareció y en su lugar, apareció una cara de pocos amigos- es broma –golpeo mi hombro en tono juguetón y yo sonreí.

-Eres una molestia, prima –dije, le rodeé los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Lo se –jugo son sus deditos, como siempre hacía- ¿Qué le vas a regalar?

Me quedé pensando, aún no tenía nada para darle, la verdad. Pero, seguro y algo se me ocurría, mire hacía mi libreta.

¡Ya se! Le pudo regalar un dibujo, pero, no uno cualquiera, un dibujo colorido, ese, es un regalo especial, jamás le he dado uno a nadie más.

-Ya tengo un regalo para él –dije emocionada.

Mi sonrisa era de oreja a oreja. Ya se me ocurría como podría ser. Sí, sería un dibujo muy hermoso, pero, no lo podía empezar a hacer aquí, no, esto tenía que hacerlo en otro lado. Sí, quizá cuando llegara a mi casa, o bueno, quizá lo tendría que hacer cuando estuviera sola, para poder dárselo cuando saliéramos de la escuela.

-Alice –llame su atención, ella estaba vagando la vista de un lado a otro- ¿crees qué es mejor hacerle mi regalo a Edward aquí ó en mi casa? –pregunte con un tono como de que fuera una de las preguntas más importantes de toda mi vida.

-Creo que mejor aquí, así no pierdes el tiempo ni nada –contesto, luego sus ojos se posaron en la figura que venía entrando por la puerta: Jasper.

-Alice, vente, vámonos a clase –dijo, le hizo un ademán para indicarle que saliera y lo siguiera.

Ella lo hizo, pero antes de irse, vi como le sacaba la lengua, ellos eran tan chistosos. Me daban mucha risa, pero, bueno, en fin. Tenía que ponerme a trabajar.

-Buenas tardes chicos –saludo el profesor Gómez.

Todos le devolvimos el saludo a coro y yo me acomode bien en mi lugar para que la inspiración fluyera. Agarre una hoja de papel, no muy gruesa, pero tampoco muy delgada. Y la puse extendida sobre mi mesa. Me di la vuelta, llamando a una amiga

-Ey, Kim –ella me miro- ¿me prestas tus colores? –pregunte, agarrando la lapicera de tela, en donde ella guardaba sus colores.

-Claro –contesto sonriente.

Pobre, de seguro pensaba que iba a hacer un dibujo colorido para alguien que no fuera Edward. Je, ingenua, si piensa eso, pero, bueno, aún así Kim era mi amiga y me caía muy bien la verdad. Era una chica, que verdaderamente le gustaban muchísimo los colores, todo lo contrario a Bells, esas dos eran como agua y aceite, total y completamente diferentes.

Bueno, pero eso es punto y aparte, ahora, en este momento hasta terminar mi dibujos, mi mente era total y completamente de Edward. Así que comencé a pensar… ¿Qué podría ser bueno? No sabía la verdad.

Y así estuve como veinte minutos, sólo pensando en que podría dibujarle, hasta qué… de pronto, una idea se vino a mi cabeza…

Agarre mi lápiz y empecé a dibujar y dibujar, sabiendo bien lo que hacía. Y de pronto, sentí una presencia junto a mí.

El profesor estaba aquí, junto a mí, mirándome no muy bonito por estar dibujando en lugar de poniéndole atención a la clase. Lo mire con cara de borreguito degollado, él agarro la hoja de papel en la cual estaba dibujando.

-No lo va a romper ¿verdad? –le pregunte, mi voz salió con una inocencia, que ni yo misma me conocía.

Él profesor analizo mi dibujo y luego me miro fijamente.

-No, yo ya he visto como los maestros tiran mis dibujos, y no voy a dejar que tú pases por eso –me dijo, le sonreí a más no poder.

-Profe, usted es mi favorito –le dije con sinceridad.

Él me sonrió y me devolvió mi dibujo aún no terminado.

-Eres muy buena –señalo mi dibujo con una sonrisa, yo sólo le sonreí. Este profesor si era bueno…

-Gracias –conteste.

Volví a poner mi atención en mi dibujo. Lo sabía, ya después de haber sido descubierta, debería poner más atención a la clase, pero, es que simplemente no podía, el dibujo me llamaba y me decía que lo terminara, y yo no le iba a decir que _no_.

Seguí dibujando, el dibujo no tenía muchos colores, así que no estuve cambie y cambie colores, como yo había pensado que estaría. Agradecía mucho eso, la verdad me desesperaba tener que estar cambiándolos, era frustrante. Bueno, pero con tener a la mano el rojo, el verde y el azul, era más que suficiente.

El timbre sonó, anunciando la finalización de la clase y, con ello, mi dibujo, ya por fin, después de toda la clase de haber estado trabajando en él, por fin lo termine.

-Gracias, Kim –le dije, con voz perezosa y le devolví su lapicera. Ella asintió y yo salí del salón, con la intensión de encontrar a Edward.

Le había dibujado una rosa, pero, normalmente a mí no me salían muy bien. Además, esta era una rosa especial, tenía alas y toda la cosa. La había coloreado de color rojo intenso y verde el tallo, los reflejos de las alas estaban ligeramente de azul. Y me había encantando como quedo, sinceramente.

-Ey, Bells –saludo, Emmett, él iba con Rose agarrados de la mano. Se veían tan felices así juntos, mi cuñada y mi mejor amigo.

Estos dos eran tal para cual.

-Hola, Em –le salude y le di un beso en la mejilla a Rosalie- hola, Rose.

-Hola, Bells –saludo, ella un poco tímida. No podía creer que estuviera tímida conmigo, después de que yo era de la novia de su hermano y la mejor amiga de su novio. Sí. Novio, ellos ya lo habían echo oficial hace apenas unos pocos días.

-Oye ¿no has visto a tu hermano? –le pregunte, buscándolo con la mirada.

-No, para nada –dijo ella, la mire e hice una mueca, ella sólo se rió de mí- ¿para qué lo buscas? –pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Es que hoy cumplimos dos meces –dije con adoración, me encantaba repetirlo- y le he hecho esto –les enseñe la pequeña hoja de papel que sostenía en mi mano.

Rose parpadeo rápidamente y sonrió. Emmett sonrió, como siempre.

-Esta genial, Bells –alabó, Emmett- es un dibujo especial… es colorido –lo dijo como si fuera algo de lo más extraño en el planeta, aunque, bueno, viniendo de mí, lo era un poco.

-Sí, lo se –dije irónicamente.

-A ver –dijo, Rose, al parecer ella estaba perdida- no entiendo –dijo con el ceño fruncido. Hizo la cabeza hacía abajo y Emmett sólo se rió y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Sí, es que Bells, no es muy colorida al dibujar –le explico Emmett-, y por eso es que es tan especial –me volteó a ver a mí-, debes quererlo mucho.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja. Sí, era verdad, a nadie más le había dibujado así.

-Sí –aclare por fin-. Lo quiero muchísimo.

Confesé, sin importarme que estuviera aquí su hermana, después de todo, ella igual era mi amiga. Así que no había mucho problema.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes –me dijo, Emmett, dándome un juguetón golpe en el hombro, le sonreí.

-Sí, yo igual –esta vez fue Rose la que hablo. Me reí quedamente.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, iré a mi casa –puse mis manos sobre mi estomago- tengo hambre –me reí.

Me dirigí a mí casa, yo sola. Alice seguro y estaría con Jasper y él la acompañaría a su casa, y pues, Emmett y Rosalie estaban juntos, seguro y luego encontraban a Edward y se iban con él, igual.

No estaba muy lejos mi casa de la escuela, así que llegue rápido. Cuando entre, mi mamá estaba en la cocina y mi papá en la sala viendo la televisión.

-Hola, mami –la salude y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Bells –dijo, pero no aparto la vista de las papas que estaba cortando.

-Hola, papi –salude, cuando pase por el sillón, donde él estaba sentado.

-Hola, Bella –dijo, saludando con la mano.

-Ey, hija –llamo mi mamá- ¿Qué tienes en la mano? –pregunto mi mamá, me gire y camine hasta ella.

-Es un dibujo que hice hoy –conteste mostrándoselo.

Ella lo observo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Asintió con la cabeza mientras me lo entregaba.

-Esta genial, hija –me dijo, aún sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa con una de oreja a oreja.

Me devolvió mi hoja y yo subí a mi habitación. Quería cambiarme el uniforme, por otra cosa. Me cambie la falda por unos pantalones cortos, que me llegaban hasta la rodilla, y eran color beige, y una blusa negra. Agarre el dibujo y mi celular.

Baje otra vez por las escaleras, con el dibujo en mis manos, salí de mi casa y marqué el numero de Edward.

-_Hola_ –contestó una voz aterciopelada y masculina, sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Ey, hola –conteste.

-Hola, amor –dije con un tono tierno-. Ey, no te encontré hoy en la escuela –dijo con una voz más seria, yo me reí.

-Ni yo a ti –lo regañe- y eso que te estuve buscando.

Suspire. Él se rió.

-Bueno, ahora sí ¿qué paso, mi amor? –pregunto dulcemente. Yo me reí.

-No, qué te quería dar algo –le cante, en broma-, es por nuestros dos meces –le dije dulcemente.

-Me parece maravilloso, amor –dijo, juro que pude escuchar una sonrisa en su dulce voz.

-Bueno –aclare- ¿Cuándo te lo doy? Ó, bueno, más bien, ¿dónde te veo?

Hubo un poco de silencio, me imagine que él estaba pensando. Me empecé a desesperar un poco, era un largo momento de silencio.

-En el tae kwan do –afirmo, por fin-, y ahí yo te doy el mío, igual –sonreí ante eso-. Pero, oye, llega a las seis y media. O, bueno, si puedes un poco antes.

-Sí –afirme con la cabeza. Sin saber por qué.

-Muy bien, hasta entonces, amor –dijo y yo sonreí.

Él colgó, sin dejarme contestarle nada. Juraría que tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Ya, Bella, quita esa boba sonrisa de tu cara. Pensé, pero, no, nada, la sonrisa seguía ahí… este chico me traía como loca…

-Ey –llamo, una voz de niña chiquita, me gire para encararla y ella me analizo con la mirada- ¿y por qué la sonrisa de estúpida?

-Qué molestosa eres, primita –le dije en tono molesto y le rodeé los ojos.

-Pero así me quieres –me recordó, arqueé una ceja e hice una mueca sorprendida.

-¿A sí? –pregunte, con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

Ella sólo me saco la lengua y luego yo me empecé a reír. Ella era como una niña chiquita a gran escala. Note una presencia ajena, una que no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento: Jasper.

-De verdad, Bella –dijo, con esa voz ronca que tanto lo caracterizaba a él- ¿por qué la sonrisa de loca? –pregunto, con una sonrisa divertida. "Sí yo loca ¿y tú?" pensé con un poco de enojo.

-Porque hoy cumplo dos meces con Edward –conteste con el ceño fruncido- ¿y? –pregunte, con mi voz un poco más elevada.

Él sólo se rió. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Tranquila, Bells –dijo, moviendo sus manos de arriba a bajo, como intentando calmarme con esos simples movimientos. Suspire.

-Bueno, ya –dijo, Alice, interrumpiéndonos y haciendo que mi enojo se esfumara un poco, por la inesperada interrupción-, entremos y veamos la tele –dijo, sonriendo.

Me reí un poco por su actitud y los tres nos metimos a mi casa, después de que ellos dos saludaran a mis papas, nos encaminamos al televisor, ya que mi papá se había puesto a ayudar a mi mamá con la comida. Subí velozmente a mi cuarto y deje el dibujo encima de mi cama, para que no se me olvidara.

Alice se apodero de inmediato del control y puso Fullmetal Alchemist. Cómo le encantaba a esta niña, esa serie, pero bueno, yo la verdad la veía sin verla realmente. Solamente estaba esperando a que dieran las seis para irme a cambiar y luego al tae kwan do. Ahorita eran apenas las tres de la tarde. Faltaban tres horas aún.

Mi mamá anuncio que la comida estaba lista, y yo les dije a Alice y a Jasper que se quedaran a comer, aunque, claro esta, no se iba a ir de mi casa con su estomago vacío, no, no, no, no, ella tenía que comer…

Comimos en silencio unas enchiladas que había echo mi mamá, le quedaron bien ricas, hasta se me antojaron más, pero no…

-Vaya, tía –exclamo, Alice, aún comiendo un poco- te quedaron deliciosas –la halagó, mi mamá sonrió con orgullo.

-Gracias, Alice –le dijo.

Terminamos de comer y cada uno lavo sus platos.

Como todavía faltaba bastante para las seis, les propuse que saliéramos a pasear. Ellos aceptaron al instante. Y nos pasamos el tiempo restante paseando en el parque. Cuando mire el reloj, ya eran las seis.

-Oigan –llame a mi prima y a su novio, me voltearon a ver-, ya son las seis –les sonreí- me tengo que ir.

Alice soltó una discreta risita, pero asintió. Me fui corriendo hacía mi casa, estaba cerca, así que llegue bastante rápido. Cuando entre, corrí hacía mi cuarto y me metí a bañar.

Cuando salí me puse los pants de mi dobock y una blusa, ligera, de tirantes.

Agarre mi mochilita, y guarde la casaca, junto con mi cinta y el dibujo, que tuve que doblar en cuatro partes.

Camine el corto trayecto, y cuando llegue, subí las escaleras y me metí en el vestidor de mujeres, deje mi mochila y saque mi casaca y me la puse, até la cinta alrededor de mi cintura y luego baje las escaleras, con el dibujo en la mano, y una sonrisa de boba en la cara.

-Ey, Bells –llamo a lo lejos una aterciopelada voz, que yo conocía muy bien.

-Hola, Eddie –le dije para molestarlo, a sabiendas de que a él no le gustaba que le dijeran así.

Se paro frente a mí y me miraba con el ceño fruncido, señal de que no le había gustado en lo más mínimo que le dijera así. Pero, en mi cara había una sonrisa traviesa.

-Perdón –dije, en tono burlón y le saque la lengua. Él rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno, no importa –me dijo, note que tenía algo en su mano- te quiero –me extendió lo que tenía en su mano y yo no pude hacer más que sonreír.

-Te quiero –repetí y le entregué la hoja de papel donde había echo mi dibujo.

Él la observo y su cara era un poema, al parecer a él igual le había sorprendido que le hubiese echo ese dibujo.

-Eres la primera persona a la que le hago un dibujo colorido –confesé. Él me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Admire mi regalo. El obseso que él tenía en su mano, era una hoja de papel, que más bien parecía cartulina, ó algo más duro quizá. Pero, eso no era lo importante, lo importante era lo que tenía. Ahí, plasmado en lo blanco del papel, decía _Princess_, grafiteado, con gris y verde. Un poco arriba de la mancha gris que estaba detrás de las palabras, había un fantasmita –supuse yo, que eso era-, muy divertido. La verdad, me encanto, estaba simplemente maravilloso.

-¿Sabes? –le dije, él alzo la vista del papel y me miro-, me encanta –le confesé, se acerco a mí y me beso.

-Vaya –dijo, sorprendido una voz que yo conocía bien-, que lindos.

Me separe de Edward, para mirar a Seth, con rabia.

-Eres de lo peor –le dije, él se rió.

Me giré hacía Edward y vi que se estaba riendo, lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Creó que mejor subo esto y lo guardo –le dije, muy dignamente. Él sólo asintió.

Subí detrás de Seth. Me metí al vestidor y deje el graffiti debajo de mi mochila, ahí estaría bien.

-_Bella_ –escuche a mi tío.

Salí del vestidor y me pare frente a él. Lo cuestione con la mirada.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte.

-Necesito que tú y Seth me ayuden a pegar la lona –dijo.

Me señalo la lona, que estaba un poco despegada de algunos lados –lo que pasa es que le habían quitado la parte de arriba, dejando el piso simplemente con una lona verde-.

-Claro –dije.

-Pero –me sonrió-, tienen que ir a comprar cinta canela para eso –asentí-, bueno, ahorita te doy el dinero.

Volví a asentir y él se dirigió a su maleta y saco su cartera, me dio un billete, lo suficiente como para comprar cinta canela.

-Seth –lo llamé, él salió del vestidor, amarrándose la cinta, me cuestiono con la mirada-, ven. Vamos a comprar cinta canela.

Me sonrió. Caminamos a las escaleras, y cuando estábamos bajándolas, como a las cuatro, vi que alguien subía. Bella iba subiendo las escaleras con la cabeza cacha.

-Bella –la salude, ella alzo la cabeza y me sonrió-, ven vamos a comprar cinta canela, sólo deja tus cosas por ahí y vamos.

Se rió un poco y vi como caminaba junto a mí para subir. Me pareció escuchar un: _"hola, amor"_ o algo parecido, pero no estoy muy segura.

Termine de bajar las escaleras, pero, sólo llegue hasta donde estaba la secretaria, ahí, Seth y yo esperamos a Bella, que bajo, rápidamente, poco después.

-Ey –dijo Seth, lo volteé a ver y vi que miraba los pies de Bella, los vi y vi sus comunes tenis-, ¿por qué ella si trae tenis y nosotros no? –pregunto, con el ceño fruncido.

Ella sólo se empezó a reír de él.

-Por que sí –le conteste-. Además, no tiene nada malo estar descalzo –contra ataque. Ya estábamos en camino a la papelería que estaba casi al lado del local en donde practicábamos tae kwan do.

-Eso es cierto –concuerdo él.

-Sí, una vez a mi me mandaron a comprar cervezas y me fui descalza, para que fuera más rápido –mire a Bella-, imagínate, comprando cervezas y descalza, unos tipos hasta se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca.

Ella se empezó a reír. Ella se reía de todo. Percibí igual la risa de Seth. Para estos momentos, ya estábamos dentro de la papelería, enfrente de la caja, para pedir las cintas.

-Cinta canela –pedí. El señor desapareció- Bella –la llame, ella al instante me volteó a ver-, ¿qué crees que me regalo Edward por nuestros dos meces? –dije con la mente por las nubes.

-¿Qué? –pregunto con voz bien curiosa.

-Un graffiti que dice princesa en inglés.

Sonrió ampliamente y luego, vi como miraba de reojo a Seth. Pero, luego volvió su atención a mí y me sonrió.

-Eso es genial –me dijo.

-Sí –dije, con una sonrisa.

Pagamos las cintas y nos volvimos al dollan.

-Seth –volteó a ver- cárgame –pedí con una sonrisa.

Él asintió y se puso enfrente de mí. Vi como la mirada de Bella estaba perdida por la calle. Así que no le dije nada. Me subí a la espalda de Seth ¿cómo un niño tan chico me podía aguantar? Debí llevarle como tres años o algo así. Pero, si me aguantaba, empezamos a caminar y yo sólo me reía. Escuche como, después de un corto rato, Bells igual se unía a mis risas. Seth camino hacía la puerta del local, que estaba abierta, vi a Edward parado a un lado y le sonreí, aún entre risas.

-Ey –dijo, Seth, con la voz un poco forzada-, encárgate de tu novia.

Lo acuso, él puso mala cara, pero cuando Seth siguió avanzando, me sonrió. Subió las escaleras conmigo, aún en mi espalda, pero, no llegamos hasta arriba, sólo hasta donde estaba la secretaria, la cual se nos quedo viendo divertida.

Cuando Bella subió por las escaleras, yo camine hasta subir las otras, con ella tras de mí, me metí al vestidor, haciéndole una seña para que me siguiera.

-Mira –agarre el graffiti que me había dado Edward y se lo enseñe, ella sonrió y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par- es lo que me ha regalado, Edward –ella me miro y sonrió- él es muy bueno –le presumí- y ha sido muy delicado con este regalo –me miro sin entender lo que le había dicho. Yo sólo me reí.

A lo que me refería era que él era mucho más rudo con sus graffitis.

-Mira –dije, señalando el pequeño fantasmita que había- es un fantasmita –se rió, ligeramente- o eso creo, ¿sí no?

-Sí, me parece que es un fantasmita –me respondió con una sonrisa.

Deje el regalo en su lugar, otra vez y las dos nos encaminamos hacía la lona, Seth estaba sentado, pero, cuando nos vio se paro y camino junto a nosotras. Los tres terminamos ayudando, yo expandía la cinta, Bella la cortaba, y Seth la aplanaba, era muy divertido. Empezamos a hablar y nos divertíamos mucho.

* * *

Hola! Jeje, bueno, me gusto ese regalo(: aunque, no era de dos meces… era de… amm.. como… no me acuerdo la verdad, pero definitivamente, de dos meces no era :D jeje, bueno, espero que les guste… ahh! Una cosa más… tengo una nueva historia, se llama: **_Un ángel de la oscuridad_** esta muy linda, por favor, pasen y veanla y de paso me dejan un review =B por favor jiji, bueno, espero que si lo hagan x) jeje, es una historia de Alice y Jasper =F jeje, bueno, nos vemos. Adiós =B

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ Ð мćĈตЯŧŷ _*_ :.


	13. El sapo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ Yo no soy dueña de los sucesos, son de una amiga, yo solo los convertí en una historia sin su permiso XD Y modifique mucho la historia, solamente los sucesos que se quedaron grabados en mi memoria los pongo (:_

_La chica detrás de la libreta_

_

* * *

_

**_El sapo_**

_Bella's POV:_

Todo era perfecto, y me encantaba. Simplemente, me encantaba estar con Edward. Él era una persona muy especial y lo quería muchísimo.

-Bells, hola –saludo, Edward, desde atrás de mí.

Me volteé, justo a tiempo para ver como se acercaba, me abrazo por la cintura y me plato un beso en los labios.

-Hola -le dije cuando nos separamos.

-Edward –dijo, esa voz tan femenina, que yo bien conocía, él se volteó, para mirar a su mejor amiga: Zafrina.

Yo sabía que a ella yo no le caía especialmente bien. Pero, tampoco es para que le anda mandando indirectas a Edward para que corte conmigo, o le ande diciendo que yo no soy para nada un buen partido, porque si quieren saber, eso es lo que ella hace. Ella era su mejor amiga, pero, las mejores amigas están para ayudarte a levantarte cuando te caes, no para hundirte.

Por desgracia, ella no era la única que hacía eso, igual estaban Gianna, Irina y Katrina. Todas ellas eran muy buenas amigas de Edward, e igual, yo no les caía muy bien. No sabía por que eran así conmigo, pero, bueno, así eran. No les podía hacer nada. Quizá ellas querían proteger a Edward, que era lo más lógico, pero, yo quería muchísimo a Edward y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo. Pero, ellas pensaban que yo sólo lo iba a hacer sufrir. Pero, si esa era su visión de mí, de verdad que estaba total y completamente equivocadas.

-Hola, Zaf –la saludo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No me cause ninguna reacción eso, dado a que él saludaba a todas las chicas así. No me tomo en cuenta y ni me saludo. Como de costumbre, ya era rutina suya ignorarme, pero, yo tampoco la salude, no quería cabrearla, aunque, igual y eso ni me importaba, tampoco me importaba que ella fuera cinta roja avanzada ya casi negra. Simplemente, si se metía conmigo, no le iba a ir muy bien.

-Ey, Edward ¿me vas a acompañas a casa? ¿Ó me tendré que ir yo sola? –pregunto, mirándolo directamente a sus hermosísimos ojos esmeralda.

-Perdóname, Zaf –dijo, se libro de su abrazo y paso su mano por mi cintura-, pero voy a acompañar a Bells.

Sonreí de manera victoriosa, me había elegido sobre su mejor amiga, eso era algo muy bueno.

-Bien, adiós –dijo, de un modo tierno. Pero, cuando paso junto a mí, ni me miro, parecía que yo no existía para ella, lo cual, a mí no me importaba mucho. Me daba simplemente lo mismo.

-Vamos, Bells –susurro en mi oído. Me reí, su aliento había rosado mi oído, era una sensación bastante chistosa.

-Claro.

Le agarre la mano y empezamos a caminar fuera de la escuela, nos despedimos del portera y seguimos el camino que llevaba hacía mi casa. Empecé a menear nuestras manos, de adelante hacía atrás. Riéndome.

-Ey, Edward –le dije, para romper el calido y cómodo silencio que se había formado.

-¿Qué pasa, Bells? .pregunto, volteándome a ver, para clavar sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda, en los míos chocolate.

-Pues, sólo quería saber porque Zafrina te pregunto si la ibas a acompañar –dije, no le estaba reclamando nada, sólo era pura curiosidad, nada más-, ¿tenían planeado que la acompañaras? ¿Ó ella simplemente te lo dijo así por así? –mi voz no sonaba muy reclamante, pero tampoco muy tranquila.

-No, pues… -miro hacía el cielo, como si fuera lo más fascinante que hubiese en toda su existencia-. No la verdad no lo teníamos planeado, simplemente ella me lo pidió así porque quiso –contesto, regresando su mirada a la mía. Con una sonrisa torcida, esa que tanto me gustaba.

-Mmm… bueno –dije, dudando un poco.

Si no lo hubiesen planeado, él no se abría puesto así ¿no? Ó quizá él me ocultaba algo, algo que yo ignoraba. No sé, pero, igual, no tenía mucho humor para descubrir algún veneno que le hubiesen echado en contra mía. Ó algo por el estilo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –cuestiono, haciendo que lo mirara sorprendida- digo, si se puede saber.

Pensé un momento. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No, pues, curiosidad –aclare, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno –dijo, miro hacía el frente, y siguió caminando, aunque, a veces, lograba ver que me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, con una expresión un poco pensativa. Aunque, yo no entendía por que tanto misterio ó qué.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Edward, después de que ya íbamos como a mitad del camino.

Apunto hacía un lado de la calle, seguí la dirección hacía donde apuntaba. Ahí, justo en el lugar donde él apuntaba, había una plasta, algo tirado y un poco aplastado, que estaba esparcida en el piso.

-No se –dije, con voz extrañada-, vamos a ver.

Sonreí y jale de su mano para que nos acercáramos a dicha cosa. Cuando nos acercamos, observe un que era un sapo que habían atropellado.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! –escuche como gritaba una niña.

Mire a todos lados, pero, sólo vi a Edward jadeando y entonces comprendí… esa niña ¡había sido él!

Luego, vi como había gente que se nos acercaba, con una cara extrañada y, no podía dejar que nadie supieran que él que había gritado era Edward, eso no sería muy bueno, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió:

-Ay, en serio me dio mucho miedo –dije, llevando mi mano al pecho, como si acabara de pasar un susto terrible.

Suspire un poco, y Edward me tomo de la cintura para que nos alejáramos de ahí.

-Nunca más volveremos a hablar de esto –susurro en mi oído.

Me reí de él.

-¿Te asustan los sapos? –pregunte con andares inocentes.

Él frunció el ceño y me miro con seriedad por un largo minutos, pero, yo en cambio, aún tenía mi sonrisa divertida en la cara, no porque le asustaran los sapos, si no por el grito de niña que había soltado hace unos momentos.

Es que de verdad, yo jamás me imagine que Edward, ¡Edward! Fuera a soltar un grito tan chillón y ensordecedor como aquel. De verdad que si no lo hubiese oído con mis propias orejas, jamás se lo hubiese creído a cualquiera que me lo hubiese contado.

-No me dan miedo –contesto al fin, su mirada estaba clavada en mis ojos, sin ninguna vergüenza, eso me agradaba, no se avergonzaba de eso. Bien-, lo que pasa es que les tengo fobia.

Lo mire con una ceja alzada, él asintió con la cabeza rápidamente cuando vio la duda que cruzaba por mis ojos.

-Es en serio, te juro que no los puedo ver ni en broche de un sapo porque me da una fobia –aseguro y por el tono que utilizo era bastante obvio que decía la verdad y aunque no hubiese utilizado ese tono, le hubiese creído después del grito que escuche. Su mirada estaba perdida, aun cuando sus ojos estaba clavados en los míos, su mirada estaba vagando por algún rincón que yo no lograba ver.

-Te creo –le dije, tocando su mejilla, su mirada volvió y me sonrió.

-Bien –afirmo una sola vez con la cabeza- pero no se lo digas a nadie ¡eh!

Me reí de él y lo abracé, seguimos caminando abrazados, hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-Adiós, amor –me dijo y me dio un beso en los labios. Pero, claro, no era suficiente, entonces, le volví a dar un pico y otro y otro.

-Adiós –me despedí-, nos vemos en el tae kwan do.

-Sí, adiós.

Me sonrió y luego se perdió de mi vista. Me metí a mi casa, lista para comer. Tenía hambre.

-Hola, mami, papi –los salude cuando pase por la cocina.

-Hola, Bells –dijo mi mamá.

-Hola –dijo mi papá.

Subí por las escaleras, directo a mi habitación, para cambiarme el uniforme y ponerme ropa más cómoda. Entre a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Tire mi mochila a un lado de la cama y me dirigí al armario. Saque unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa blanca. Me los puse y tire mi uniforme al bote de ropa sucia. Escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta, pero no me moleste en bajar.

Me senté en el suelo y agarre mi mochila, saque los libros que necesitaba para mi tarea y me puse a hacerla.

-Hola, Bells –dijo, Alec, estaba parado bajo el marco de mi puerta, con los brazos cruzados y analizándome con la mirada.

Su forma de observarme me cohibió y se podría decir que me repugno. No es que él fuera feo ni nada, de hecho, todo lo contrario, era bastante guapo –aunque nada comparado con Edward-. Tenía el cabello marrón, unos grandes ojos color negros, no era muy bajo, pero tampoco muy alto, estaba… normal. Delgado, con labios carnosos.

-Hola, Alec –dije con una voz muy natural.

Volví mi vista hacía mi libro e intente hacer mi tarea. Escuche como se sentaba en el piso, justo enfrente de mí, alcé la vista, para verlo, mirándome fijamente. Su mirada me estaba inquietando cada vez más.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –pregunte, con una ceja alzada.

-Sólo quería a verte ¿eso esta mal? –pregunto, con un estúpido tono ofendido.

-No –rodeé los ojos- no tiene nada de malo –le dije, no intentaba ser grosera, pero, no se, entre su mirada y que estuviera aquí sin razón, eso era algo raro y me ponía algo inquieta.

-Bueno –dijo él. Me sonrió de un modo muy feliz- entonces ¿qué haces?

Lo mire como si tuviese monos en la cara ¿qué no era muy obvio?

-Tarea –conteste simplemente, intenta bajar mi atención hacía el libro que estaba frente a mí, pero, él simplemente quería retenerla.

-¿De qué? –parpadeé rápidamente, como si con eso pudiera lograr que él se apartara de mi vista (no me malinterpreten, no me cae mal, es simplemente, que era desesperante).

-Computación –dije, en un suspiro- lo más fácil

Sonreí, esa era la mejor materia, la podía pasar sin estudiar en lo más mínimo, además el profesor Gómez, que era el mejor que una escuela podría tener.

-Para ti –dijo de una forma pensativa. Pero luego su mirada se fijo en mí y sonrió muy entusiasta.

Le devolví la sonrisa, pero no tan enérgica como la suya, simplemente, era más como una sonrisa por cortesía que otra cosa.

* * *

Ahora sí! Lo bueno va a empezar! Woju! Jeje, ya van a ver ;) él siguiente capítulo será algo raro :/ pero bueno… van a ver que después de que Alec se convierta en más personaje principal… la cosa se va a poner mejor (_cejas_) igual cuando Tanya se meta más :o saben? Lo curioso es que la tipa que los andaba mosqueando, sí se llamaba Tania! Jaja, ¬¬' ironías de la vida! (comerciales:)

Pasen por mi historia: **_¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba? _** (es de Alice y Jasper) (Aquí les dejo el summary por si no se convencieron con el nombre)

_Cuando toda mi vida era feliz "-No -grité, con desesperación. Vi como su cuerpo caía por los aires y mis ojos se cristalizaron" Después, todo cambio, yo no podía más. Mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero, alguien paso "-Anda, nena. Divirtámonos"_

(Igual si tiene tiempo pasen por mi historia: **_Un amor inesperado_** que ya por fin la voy a acabar. O bueno, pasen por cualquier otra. :D por favor!) jejje amo los comerciales en esta cosa x] jeje bueno, entonces Adiós, espero que estén bien, hasta la próxima ;)

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	14. Perrito faldero

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

_La chica detrás de la libreta_

_

* * *

_

**_Perrito faldero_**

_Bella's POV:_

-Hola, Bells –saludo enérgicamente Alec.

-Hola –mi voz no sonaba tan enérgica como la suya.

Pero, Dios, ¿quién me podría culpar de eso? Él me llevaba molestando por casi un mes. Iba a mi casa todas las tardes, y estaba conmigo en la escuela y en el Tae kwan do. ¡Es un dolor de muelas! Me exaspera terriblemente, hasta me dan ganas de golpearlo cómo nadie lo he hecho.

No me gustaba estar tanto tiempo con él, prefería pasar mi tiempo con Edward. Era una mejor forma de gastar mi tiempo.

Yo sabía que Alec estaba interesado en mí, pero yo, en cambio, no estaba en lo más mínimo interesada en él. Simplemente, no podía ser más que un _amigo. _Y eso era un hecho que nadie podría cambiar.

Pero, no podía hacer mucho para que no fuera a mi casa. Él ya se había ganado a mi familia. Incluso a mi primito, qué ese no se lo había podido ganar Edward en lo más mínimo.

Mis padres lo apreciaban, decían que era un muy buen partido. Pero, Dios, eso a mi no me importa, yo quiero a Edward y no lo voy a dejar por Alec. _Él no es mi tipo simplemente._

-Hola, amor –saludo, Edward, desde atrás mío.

-Hola –mi voz ahora si sonaba entusiasta. Fui hacía él y lo abrace, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Te acompaño? –me miro con cariño. Asentí con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar, abrazados.

-Ey, Bells ¿te ibas a ir sin mí? –escuche aquella femenina voz, que yo conocía tan bien. _Alice. _

-Me descubriste –le conteste, volteándola a ver.

Estaba caminando hacía nosotros, junto con Jasper. Ellos dos estaban mucho tiempo, juntos, aunque, bueno, eran novios, así que por ese punto estaba bien.

-Ya, tú, por más que quieras no puedes negar que me quieres.

Mire hacía el cielo y empecé a chiflar.

-¡Mira, Edward! ¡La nube! –señale hacía una nueve y sentí una mirada molesta por parte de Alice.

-No lo puedes negar –dijo, su voz no sonaba muy cariñosa, la mira y tenía una mirada un poco furibunda.

-Ok, ok, bueno, vámonos –tome la mano de Edward y caminamos hacía fuera de la escuela.

-Ey, Bells ¿podemos comer en tu casa? –pregunto Alice.

-Claro, vamos –nos encaminamos hacía mi casa.

Cuando escuche los pasos de alguien, caminando tras de nosotros. Volteé hacía atrás, sólo para ver a Alec caminando detrás de nosotros, cómo si él estuviera incluido en nuestros planes.

_Estúpido perrito faldero. _

No importa, no importa. Lo que sí importa es que ahorita estoy con Edward… sí, eso sí importa.

-Bella, tu amiguito nos esta siguiendo –susurro en mí oído y percibí esa nota celosa en su voz.

-Ya se –dije entre dientes, la verdad si me enojaba que se incluyera así, sin decir nada y sin que nadie le dijera nada-, me enoja.

Bufó, seguro y pensó que estaba actuando, pero para nada. Ojala Alec se vaya, antes de que lleguemos a mi casa, porque si intenta irse después, no podrá por mis papas. Necesitaba quitárnoslo de encima, ¡ya!

-Ey, Alec –dije, caminando hacía él-. ¿A dónde vas? –le pregunte con el ceño fruncido, en señal de que con nosotros, no.

-Contigo –dijo inocentemente, fruncí más fuerte el ceño-. ¿Eso esta mal? –su tono era falsamente ofendido.

Le rodeé los ojos y me fui otra vez con Edward, tome su mano y lo jale para que siguiera caminando.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunto, enfurruñadísimo.

-Sí le digo que no venga con nosotros, y luego él se lo dice a mis padres, ellos se enojaran conmigo. Les agrada este chico –puse los ojos en blanco y el enojo recorrió mis venas, en lugar de la sangre que corría por ellas-. Le agrada más que tú –fruncí mis labios con furia.

Vi como Edward le lanzaba una mirada amenazante a Alec, y luego le gruñó. Apreté su mano, para tranquilizarlo un poco, pero no funciono mucho. Edward iba con una mirada amenazante, aunque ya no estuviera viendo a Alec, se veía que estaba muy enojado porque nos acompañara.

Él igual que yo y que muchas, muchas personas, se habían percatado de su atracción por mí, y eso no me gustaba para nada. No entendía por qué no entendía la indirecta -muy directa, por cierto-, de que yo al único que quería era a Edward y que él no me interesaba ¡Estaba ciego! No, hasta los ciegos se daban cuenta de eso. Era tan evidente. Pero ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico?

Edward no me dijo nada durante todo el camino. Alice y Jasper iban hablando y bromeando detrás de nosotros y Alec iba en silencio. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar. La frialdad de Edward me dolía, no me gustaba que fuera así conmigo. Me dolía y mucho, mucho.

Llegamos a mi casa, les abrí la puerta y les indique que pasaran, pero, cuando Edward iba a entras, lo agarre del brazo y lo jale hacía la calle, cerré la puerta para que nadie nos escuchara y luego volví hacía él.

-Edward ¡ya! ¿vas a seguir así? ¡Cabreado conmigo! –le dije, no muy feliz, pero tampoco a gritos.

-Pues ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué este bailando de la felicidad porque el idiota ese se gano a tus padres y aparte viene a tu casa, creo, más que yo? ¿Qué me alegre? ¿Eso es lo qué quieres? –me recrimino. No hablaba, gritaba, y bastante enojado la verdad.

No me di cuenta de que unas pequeñas gotitas de agua habían descendido por mis mejillas, y caído por mi barbilla.

-No tienes porque ser así –le dije, intentando que mi voz sonara fuerte-. Es él el que esta interesado en mí, yo-no-lo-quie-ro –le deletreé, mi voz ya no era para nada tranquila, ni nada por el estilo. No, no, no. Mi voz era casi o más alta que la de él. Las lágrimas no corrían velozmente por mi cara, si no, que se acumulaban en mis ojos-. Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

-Pero bien que no le dices nada –soltó, sin tomar mucho en cuenta mi ultimo comentario. Trague saliva y frote mis ojos con mis puños.

-No es mi culpa ¡Dios! –lleve mis manos a la cabeza y estruje, ligeramente, mi cráneo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sollocé involuntariamente.

-¿Entonces de quién demonios es? –grito de pronto. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Sus ojos esmeralda estaban oscurecidos por la rabia, y su cara casi se veía roja, por ésta misma. Me desesperaba que todos esos sentimientos tan feos se dirigieran hacía mí. No me agradaba en lo más mínimo que él estuviera enojado conmigo.

-Tuya, Edward, ¡Tuya! –grite. Limpié las lágrimas que se habían vuelto a acumular en mis ojos.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido, al igual que sus labios. Sus ojos reflejaban muchos sentimientos a la vez: enojo, frustración, tristeza, ira, etc.

Me gire, para evitar su mirada. _Esa penetrante y acusatoria mirada_. Dolía hasta sentirla clavada en mi espalda. De verdad que te penetraba.

-¿Sabes qué, Isabella? –pronunció mi nombre completo, sabía que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo que lo dijeran completo. No me gustaba-. Esto no da para más –mi respiración se hizo pesada-, adiós.

Mis ojos se llenaron cada vez más de lágrimas, que gritaban por salir y hacer carreras para ver quién llegaba al suelo antes. Pero, yo en cambio, intentaba retenerlas ahí, no quería llorar.

Pero, mi vista se hizo totalmente nublosa, parpadeé para mejorarla, y, las estúpidas lágrimas, -que yo intentaba retener con todas mis fuerzas-, salieron corriendo, libres, por mis mejillas.

No lo podía creer, por algo tan insignificante rompimos… bueno, aunque, no es tan insignificante de verdad… pero, no, esto no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Me caí mal por haber dejado que el estúpido de Alec viniera con nosotros.

Sabía que no me podía quedar aquí parada como una idiota, mientras lloraba. Así que entre a mi casa, cerrando la puerta –ó más bien dicho, azotándola-, detrás de mí. Sentí la mirada -de todos los que estaban en el comedor-, sobre mí. Quería decirles que no se acercaran a mí, que me dejaran sola, en paz. Pero no podía, no quería que me vieran llorar. Así que corrí escaleras arriba y entre en mi habitación. Me senté en el piso, al lado de mi cama- mi espalda golpeaba con ésta-, puse mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, abracé éstas con mis brazos y llore. Sentí mi cabello picándome con las puntas, en mis brazos cruzados, pero no me importo en lo más mínimo.

Me sentía rabiosa, y destrozada. Sentí la necesidad de bajar las escaleras, agarrar a Alec del cuello de su camisa y tirarlo a la calle. Pero no podía, eso me podría traer problemas con ellos y lo que menos quería era tener que aguantar su mala leche por mucho, mucho tiempo. Eso será terriblemente desesperante.

Escuche el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse y unos suaves paso. O bien era Alice ó mi mamá. Seguro y la segundo, porque los pasos de Alice eran más ligeros.

-Bella –_atine ¿y mi premio? Quiero que sea que Edward vuelva junto a mí_-, ¿Qué te pasa?

No alcé la mirada. Siquiera preste mucha atención a lo que me decía. Vagamente había escuchado sus palabras, realmente. Estaba sumergida en todo esto, en mi hoyo negro, del cual no encontraba la salida.

-Bella –sentí su voz más cerca, y luego, sentí como uno de sus brazos pasaba por mi espalda, y me abrazaba-, dime ¿qué ha pasado?

Me atreví a por fin a levantar la mirada, sabía que las lágrimas se habían llevado un poco de mi rimel azul marino. Jadeé un poco por la falta de aire en mis pulmones, llorar te quita un poco de aire ¿saben?

-Ed-Edw-ard –sollocé, no podía hablar, volví a bajar la mirada, huyendo de la conexión que se haría si mantenía mi mirada clavada en la de mi mamá.

-¿Qué te hizo? –froto mi brazo, cariñosamente, de arriba hacía abajo. Pero, su voz no era tan dulce como sus caricias.

-Él se encelo de Alec y rompió conmigo –no pude evitarlo y lancé mi mano hacía el piso. Dándole un fuerte golpe.

-Bella –su voz sonaba seria, mucho-, no quiero que te sigas jodiendo la vida por él –realmente su voz no era nada cálida ahora-, no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver –dijo por fin.

Gemí de dolor, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Como si me hubieran golpeado con demasiada fuerza –o quizá me hubieran lanzado un ladrillo-, en el pecho.

La mire con mucho más dolor y jadeé, intentando sacar mi tristeza por ese aire. Aunque, claro, no lo conseguiría y aunque estaba total y completamente conciente de eso, lo seguí haciendo.

Me eche a llorar otra vez, pero, esta ves, me tendí en el piso.

* * *

Hola! Ay, me dio mucha tristeza escribir esa ultima parte ¿saben? (realmente su mamá si se lo prohibió Y.Y) U.U últimamente he roto los corazones de muchos de mis personajes): …el de Jasper en _Un ángel de la oscuridad_. El de Alice en ¿_Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba? _Hace poco el de Emmett en _Una mentira es una traición_. Ahora el de Bella en esta. Y el de Luna en _Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett_ (pobre se perdió Bob Esponja… que se arda que yo si lo vi x]) jeje y bueno, con eso concluimos hoy… espero que les gustase y no me peguen por este capítulo Y.Y (recuerden que si me pegan yo se los puedo devolver y las puedo lastimar mucho!), péguenle mejor a René:D (yo si quiero xD) jeje, bueno, me voy ;) Adiós, cuídense mucho, mucho XD

.: _* _ฆℓƷҳ _*_ :.


	15. No puedo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

_La chica detrás de la libreta_

_

* * *

_

**_No puedo_**

No me sentía de humor para nada. No quería nada de nada. Pero tenía que ir al Tae kwan do, así que me levante y camine hacía mi cajonera para agarrar mi ropa intima y luego fui hacía mi ropero para agarrar mi dobock.

Me metí al baño y me bañe lo más rápido que pude y cuando salí me sequé el cabello y el cuerpo, me puse la ropa intima y luego el traje, excepto mi casaca, que la guarde en mi mochilita azul, baje las escaleras, sin decir, ni mirar a nadie. Me limite a salir de mi casa y encaminarme hacía el tae kwan do.

El camino se me hizo eterno, algo que antes me habían parecido diez minutos, ahora me pareció diez horas. Y sí sabía justamente la razón. Porque ahí había conocido a Edward, y ahí habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Y yo no quería que esto se terminara… yo de verdad, de verdad lo quería muchísimo. En verdad que sí.

Pero yo no me podía dejar vencer, no, no lo iba a permitir… por más duro que fuera el dolor no lo permitiría. Yo le podía ganar al dolor.

_Yo puedo. _

Me repetí eso una y otra y otra vez pare dejarlo bien grabado en mi cabeza. Y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo… sólo faltaban unos pocos días, ni una semana si quiera, para que cumpliéramos tres meces… vaya, eso si era deprimente. Yo pensé que estaríamos juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo más… pero no, el destino no nos quiso juntos… bueno… eso parece hasta ahora.

Por fin, después del _largo _camino, llegue. Subí las escaleras con pereza y salude a la secretaria. Luego subí el otro corto tramo de escaleras y salude a mi tío.

Y sin más que decir me fui al vestidor. Deje mi mochilita en la banca y luego me tire en el piso.

_…¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confía en mí? ¿Acaso piensa que yo lo voy a dejar por ¡Él!? ¿Qué le pasaba? Alec no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con Edward… ¡En lo más mínimo! Edward era bueno y cariñoso, aunque a veces no lo pareciera tanto… pero lo era. Y en cambio, Alec no lo era, y eso no me gustaba para nada. _

Pensamientos como esos inundaron mi mente, es qué aún no podía creer que pensara que yo lo podría dejar por Alec, era una total y completa tontería.

_¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! _

Me decía. Pero aún así no me lo creía del todo. Quizá yo fui la tonta… no sé. Ya todo… ay, no se. Era raro.

Escuche unos pasitos y alcé la vista, para ver a Bella entrando por la puerta, se me quedo viendo fijamente. Dejo su maleta negra sobre la banca y luego se puso la casa y para terminar su cinta.

Me senté enfrente de ella y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bells? –me pregunto, mirándome con extrañes.

-Edward… -susurre.

No encontraba otra forma de decirlo, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que ella me había entendido, pero bueno, esperaba que sí.

-¿Rompió contigo? –pregunto.

_Sí me entendió. _

Asentí con la cabeza. Mis ojos se cristalizaron de la nada. Frote las comisuras de estos con mis manos, para quitar todo rastro de alguna lágrima que hubiera estado a punto de salir.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto.

La mire un segundo. Me sonrió nerviosamente.

-Hola –saludo Kim, una chiquilla morena con cabello negro y largos, de tez morena.

-Hola –dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

Ella dejo su bolsa debajo de la banca, cerró la puerta y luego se quito sus chanclas. Se sentó junto a la puerta y nos miro.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy tuvimos un problema… -le dije a Bella.

-¿Problema? –pregunto.

-Sí… ¿conoces a Alec?

La mire directo a los ojos, esperando su respuesta, ella se limito a asentir.

-Bueno… es que nos estábamos yendo hacía mi casa –suspire-, y Alec nos siguió sin decir nada y Edward se encelo y pues… termino conmigo.

Limpié las lágrimas que se habían vuelto a acumular en la comisura de mis ojos.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿sólo porque sí? –esta vez fue Kim la que hablo.

-Porque estaba celoso.

-Que mala onda –dijo Bella.

Apreté los labios y alce las cejas para bajarlas casi al instante.

-Mucho –dije.

Estuve contándoles todo lo que paso y las razones por las que no me agradaba y cosas así. Pero, luego ya no pude seguir porque su clase había empezado. Así que yo igual decidí meterme a esa clase.

No paso nada interesante durante la clase. Cuando termino, me puse a descansar para luego entrar a mi clase normal. Edward había llegado, y note que me miraba. Pero, su mirada no era enfurruñada, más bien, era como arrepentida. Yo lo miraba de reojo en muchas ocasiones. Esta bien, lo miraba mucho. Pero es que yo sólo quería que la tarde de hoy no hubiera pasado.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar? –me pregunto, cuando clase hubo terminado.

-Supongo… -dije, sin mucho ánimo, no quería que me empezara a gritar ni nada de eso. Ya había soportado mucho hoy en la tarde, cómo para que ahora venga y me empiece a gritar otra vez.

Caminamos hacía bajo por las escaleras y salimos.

-Bella… yo –bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

-¿Tú qué Edward? –pregunte tras un largo silencio.

-Estoy… muy arrepentido de haberte dicho todas esas cosas… lo siento muchísimo, no sabes cuanto –me miro con una agonizante mirada. Me dio mucha, muchísima tristeza verlo así.

_Me partió, aún más, mi corazoncito. _

Puse una mano en su mejilla. Y le sonreí con nostalgia. Él no me devolvió la sonrisa. En su lugar, llevo su mano a mis labios y los acaricio con ternura, como si intentara recordar su textura.

-Te quiero demasiado –susurro.

-Yo igual, Edward –sin pensarlo, lo atraje a mí y lo besé.

Él me correspondió el beso, gustoso. Y yo fue tan feliz en ese momento.

-Edward –dije, cuando nos separamos-, mi mamá me dijo que no quiere que vuelva a estar contigo.

Le confesé, mi semblante cambio de feliz a la agonía total. Baje la mirada, para fijarla en mis tenis negros, curiosamente en ese momento se me hicieron muy interesantes.

Sentí la mano de Edward posarse en mi barbilla, haciéndome subir la mirada para verle.

-Eso a mi no me importa… yo quiero estar contigo sí ó sí –dijo con seguridad. Le sonreí.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, amor –y le volví a besar.

* * *

Hola! Ay que bueno, ya se arreglaron los problemas y todo es color de rosa no? Pues no! En primera, me choca horrores el rosa ¬¬'' (si aman el rosa… no se enojen conmigo porque no me guste=( por favor!) y en segunda, los problemas apenas acaban de empezar :o muajaja, ay, soy mala xD jeje no es broma… yo no puedo ser mala porque soy fea x] jeje, ay amo eso =P jaja, bueno, me voy, se cuidan, nos vemos en la próxima :D Adiós! (:

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	16. La cajita

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

_La chica detrás de la libreta_

_

* * *

_

**_La cajita_**

Edward era lo mejor, desde aquel día no nos habíamos separado… aunque, Alec seguía siendo una molestia, no me dejaba en paz. ¡Dios! Seguía yendo y yendo a mi casa, y ya me tenía harta… ¿por qué no entendía de una vez por todas que no le iba a hacer caso? ¿Por qué no entendía que yo sólo quería a Edward? Que yo solo tenía ojos para Edward.

De verdad que este chico era ciego.

-Ey, Bells –saludo Jasper a lo lejos.

Él y Alice veían caminando hacía mí. Me sonreía.

-Hola –los salude cuando estuvieron a mi altura.

Alice me abrazo por el cuello, y me hizo caminar junto a ellos. No me resistí y lo hice.

-Ey, ¿quieren ir a comer a mi casa? –pregunte con un tono muy común.

Vi como intercambiaban una corta mirada, cargada de preguntas a las cuales no podía entender, pero sabía que ellos si las podían comprender sin esfuerzo alguno. Así eran ellos… raros.

Al final Alice negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus negros cabellos se agitaran frente a su cara. Desordenándolo ligeramente más de lo que ya estaba.

-No, mejor vamos a la mía –me dio una sonrisa divertida y junto la yema de sus dedos índices, juntándolos y separándolos ligeramente, unas pocas veces.

Su voz sonaba algo sospechosa, pero la verdad no me importo mucho.

-Bueno –acepte.

Me gustaba la comida de mi tía, aunque siempre tenía verduras, eso sí. La casa de Alice estaba más lejos que la mía.

-Ey, ¿no vieron a Edward? –pregunte de repente.

No lo había visto en todo el día y hoy era cuando cumplíamos tres meces. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Me estará evitando? No, no creo. Tampoco es para tanto.

-No –se apresuro a contesto Jasper.

-No lo hemos visto, Bells –remato Alice.

Ella lo miro como reprochándole algo. Estaban escondiendo algo…

Decidí dejarlo pasar… aunque no deje mis sospechas ahí. Sabía que algo tramaban y lo iba a averiguar.

Llegamos a la casa de Alice, de inmediato fuimos recibidos por los brazos de mi tía. Y sus primos –Katrina y Eleazer- nos saludaron.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa y mi tía nos sirvió sopa de verduras. Cuando termine salí de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas, Bella? –pregunto Jasper desde la puerta.

Me volteé hacía él, con una ceja alzada. ¿Por qué su repentino interés de saber a donde iba? Definitivamente tramaban algo…

-A mi casa –me encogí de hombros.

-No –dijo Alice caminando hacía mí y tomando mi mano para que volviéramos al interior de su casa.

-¿Por qué no? –intente resistirme y soltar la mano de Alice. Pero Jasper me agarro el brazo. Estaba atrapada entre estos dos.

-Porque yo lo digo.

Suspire con frustración. Baje la mirada y rodé los ojos. No es que ya me quisiera ir a mi casa, era sólo que no entendía su repentina actitud. Era algo extraño, mucho.

Nos la pasamos de un lado para otro, dando vueltas por todo el parque, la deportiva, etc. Nos íbamos de aquí a allá.

El ruido del celular de Jasper, llamo mi atención.

-Si… esta bien… bueno, vamos para allá. Sí. Adiós.

Y colgó. Que gran conversación. Agarro a Alice del hombro, y a mi del brazo. Comenzó a caminar, jalándonos con él.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? –pregunte de mala gana, resistiéndome a su agarre.

-A tu casa –contesto con su voz ronca y su acento sureño.

Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando. Llegamos a mi casa bien rápido.

-¿Edward? –pregunte algo extrañada.

Desde que mi mamá me había prohibido verlo, él casi no venía y cuando lo hacía era junto a mí.

-Bells, hola –me dio un beso en la mejilla-. Gracias chicos.

Se dirigió a Alice y Jasper al decir eso. Sonreí al tiempo que movía negativamente la cabeza y rodaba los ojos.

-¿Entonces por eso me anduvieron dando vueltas de aquí a allá? –pregunte divertida.

-Sí –contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Me reí entre dientes.

-Bueno, Bells… vamos, entremos a tu casa –dijo Edward, dándome una encantadora sonrisa.

Tome su mano y camine hacía la puerta, abriéndola, escuche como Alice y Jasper caminaban detrás de nosotros, charlando de cosas que yo en ese momento considere un poco distantes.

Cuando entramos, mi mamá me miro muy feo al ver como tomaba a Edward de la mano. Sabía que luego me empezaría a regañar, pero en este momento no me importaba, yo era feliz de tenerlo junto a mí.

Mis padres saludaron a todos, menos a Edward. Se portaban de un modo muy horrible con él y no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Él, Alice, Jasper y yo, subimos la escalera, haciendo que uno de los escalones rechinara. Cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta de mi cuarto, Edward me tapo los ojos con sus manos y escuche como alguien más abría la puerta.

-Hoy cumplimos tres meces… felicidades, amor –susurro en mi oído antes de dejar a mis ojos explorar libremente algo que no fueran sus palmas.

Admire todo frente a mí, estaba todo lleno de papeles rojos en forma de corazón que decían cosas como: "Te quiero demasiado, Bella" o "Eres mi pedacito de cielo". Había una rosa blanca sobre mi cama.

Me acerqué a ella y la olí, me encantaba.

-Gracias, Edward, te quiero exageradamente demasiado… -le di un ligero beso en los labios.

-Oh, casi lo olvido –busco en su bolsillo, hasta que saco una cajita no muy chica, pero tampoco muy grande. Quizá de 5 cm cada lado-. Ten –me sonrió.

La admire, era de colores, y metálica. La abrí con cuidado y de ella saltaron –por la presión que hacía la tapa-, unos pétalos de rosas, bajo de ellos habían ojos de colores. Tome la primera entre mis manos y la leí.

_Bella, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… ¡Te quiero horrores, mi niña! Eres la persona más especial que he conocido en toda mi vida. Siempre te querré._

Me la pase leyéndolas, eran muchas, me encantaban, todas tenían esas hermosas frases al igual que la primera. Eran hermosas y me encantaron. Definitivamente él era un ángel que por obra del destino lo abandonaron a mi lado para lograr hacer mi vida la mejor.

* * *

Hola! Jeje qué onda? Espero que estén bien (X) xD jeje bueno, rápido porque si no me regaña mi hermana x]… jeje bueno… pues… nada, simplemente espero que les gustase y que estén bien (: jejej Adiós Cuídense!

…_Reviews? Sisisi :D_

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	17. Madrugada

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

_La chica detrás de la libreta_

_

* * *

_

**_Madrugada_**

_-¡Bella! –grito una voz aterciopelada, una voz que yo conocía a la perfección. _

_Me gire y lo vi, estaba caminando hacía mí, con un paso no muy lento. En su rostro había una sonrisa radiante. Pero… algo no estaba del todo bien. Sus ojos, esos hermosos orbes esmeralda, se habían oscurecido, a tal punto que se veían grises, de un tono tan intenso, que casi rayaba con el negro. _

_Me quedé estática, no supe como reaccionar. No era el mismo, no estaba igual. ¿Quién era? ¿Y mi Edward? ¿Dónde estaba? Yo lo quiero a él… a nadie más. Quería ver sus ojos. Los reales. Esas esmeraldas que te hipnotizaban, y que a mí me encantaba caer en ese trance. _

_-¿Edward? –susurre, cuando por fin logre salir de aquel shock. _

_Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, se escucho un estruendo. Mire hacía el cielo, pero sólo se veía la oscuridad… sólo eso. Una manta negra cubriendo todo el cielo, sin dejar un solo rayo de luz lunar colarse para acariciar mi piel. _

_-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte temerosa._

_Sentí un temblor bajo mis pies. Mire al suelo, estaba temblando. _

_Fruncí el ceño. Lentamente levante la vista hacía Edward. Él me miraba como si fuera la última vez que tuviera para verme. _

_Una lágrima broto de mi mejilla y cayo al suelo, haciendo un sordo sonido que rebotó por todo el lugar. No entendía ni porque lloraba… sólo lloraba… la tristeza me invadía, y yo no lo controlaba, sólo corría por mis venas como la sangre que transcurre por éstas._

_-Bella… -mis ojos se clavaron en sus ojos grises, que antiguamente eran verdes-. Te amo… -sonrió, pero, segundos después, su sonrisa apareció de su rostro más rápido de lo que tardo en aparecer-, adiós… -al decir la ultima palabra, su voz sonó triste. Demasiado. _

_-¡Nooo! –grite, intente lanzarme hacía él, pero en eso, unas grandes raíces de árbol salieron. De la nada-. ¡¡Edward…!!_

_Sollozaba. No podía parar. ¿Dónde estaba? Ya no lo podía ver… las raíces dieron paso a un gran muro. Lo intente golpear, romper, pero nada. No podía. Era demasiado fuerte… más que yo. _

_-Edward… _

_Caí de rodillas al piso. Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Era mucho, demasiado dolor el que sentía, me estaba quemando. Ardía…_

_¿Por qué me dejo? No entendía… si me decía que me amaba y luego me decía que se iba… ¿él habrá sabido que esto pasaría? ¿Por qué dejo que pasara? Pensé que me amaba… _

_Pip, pip…_

Mi celular estaba sonando y vibrando, podía escuchar cada una de las vibraciones contra la madera. Cuando me desperté, note que tenía unas pequeñas lagrimitas secas en mis mejillas y otras nuevas en la comisura de mis ojos. Las limpié rápidamente y agarre mi celular que estaba en la mesita de noche. Era un mensaje de Edward:

_"Bella, sal de tu casa… pero no hagas ruido." _

Sonreí estúpidamente y me puse mi par de tenis lo más rápido que pude. Baje las escaleras, evitándome el segundo escalón para no hacer ruido alguno. Termine de llegar hasta la puerta principal, de puntillas. Abrí la puerta con delicadeza y salí de mi casa. La cerré tras mío.

-Bella –susurro Edward a mi oído.

-¿Edward? –pregunte.

Él me sonrió y yo me lance a sus brazos, en un gran abrazo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunte-. Deben de ser como las dos de la madrugada.

-Las tres realmente… pero ¿a quién le importa?

-Bueno… yo se que a mí no… -reí-. Pero sabes que a mi mamá sí.

-Tú mamá no me quiere –suspiro-. Quiere más al tipo ese… -parecía que se le había olvidado su nombre, o actuó como tal, pero yo sabía que realmente no era así-. Alec.

-Sí y eso me frustra –admití.

-Deberías afirmarles que no lo quieres… -sugirió.

-Sí… claro…cómo no lo he hecho mil cuatrocientas dos punto cinco veces ¿no? –dije, con sarcasmo.

-Pues… han sigo muchas… quizá debiste dejarlo más claro –asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa tonta.

-Sí… porque, decirles: _¡Yo no lo quiero, él es un amigo…! ¡No! ¡Es más… no es ni eso! _–le dije las mismas palabras que ya les había dicho a mis papas-. Pero verdad… seguro le debí poner más énfasis –otra vez llego el sarcasmo a mi voz, impregnándola de él.

-Sí… seguro y fue eso… no e diste tanto énfasis –jugueteó-. Es qué… como que no lo dejas muy claro.

Rodeé los ojos con una sonrisa. Era tan raro… pero bueno, así lo quería horrores.

-Te quiero demasiado –susurre.

-Pues yo más –me saco la lengua.

Me reí y lo abrace fuertemente por la cintura, temiendo que mi sueño se hiciera realidad.

* * *

Hola! Jeje, lo se ¬¬'' muy corto pero es que no tengo mucha inspiración hoy :S jeje bueno, pues sólo quería decir que tardare un poquito más en actualizar, no mucho … es que mis papas me metieron a natación y bueno, estoy en la escuela y tengo tae kwan do :P jeje y bueno pues por eso jeje y bueno, yo ya me paso a retirar xD jeje Adiós! Cuídense!

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


	18. Frustración

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

La chica detrás de la libreta

* * *

**_Frustración_**

Ya me estaba dirigiendo a mi casa, con un aire despreocupado. Esperando no encontrarme con Alec. Eso si que no me gustaría. No obstante, casi siempre lograba encontrarme.

-Bella -llamó Edward.

Desde aquella madrugada, nos la pasábamos todo el tiempo, juntos, no lo quería dejar alejarse y temía que si Alec me veía sola se acercaría a mí y eso podría ocasionar problemas nuevamente- con Edward. Y yo no quería eso.

-Edward –dije, con una voz ligeramente chillona, extendiendo mis brazos hacía él.

Rió, y se acerco, abrazándome. Acaricio mi cabello, con su mano.

-¿Te acompaño? preguntó, con diversión.

-Claro -dije con mucho entusiasmo, me solté de sus brazos y le agarre la mano, para, seguido, empezar a caminar.

Iba tarareando una canción, y Edward se reía. Creo que de mí, pero la verdad no importaba mucho. Yo estaba feliz.

-¡Bella! –llamo una irritante voz, que reconocí al instante.

Todo rastro de felicidad que paseaba por mi cuerpo, se esfumo con sólo oír mi nombre salir de los labios de Alec. Mire a Edward, intentando encontrar el contacto visual con sus ojos. Pero el miraba, con frustración –he de añadir-, hacía enfrente. Sabía que no estaba nada feliz y eso no me gustaba.

No volteé, era mejor ignorarlo. No obstante, con la experiencia, había aprendido que aún así. Él no se iría tan fácilmente. Eso era frustrante. Tantas ganas de ir y golpearle la cara, se acumulaban en todo mi ser, y sinceramente, quería hacerle tanto caso, pero no podía. Sabía que no debía. Pero él me provocaba a querer golpearlo.

-¡Bella! -volvió a llamar.

Su voz se escuchaba más cerca esta vez. Cerré los ojos y suspire -frustrada, con el enojo acumulado en mis manos (qué ahora estaban convertidas en dos puños, listos para golpear a cualquiera)-.

-¿Qué quieres, Alec? -pregunte, y perdón, pero no pude disimular nada, el tono exasperado de mi voz.

-Bueno, sólo quería ir contigo -dijo, con un tono que intentaba ser adorable ó algo por el estilo. No obstante, no lo lograba en lo más mínimo.

A mi lado, pude escuchar -claramente-, el sonido de un suspiro de frustración. No volteé a ver a Edward, no hacía falta. Sabía de sobra que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, y que sus ojos expresaban irritación. Por lo cual, sinceramente, no lo culpaba para nada.

-Edward… -susurre.

Pero no me contesto, siquiera me volteó a ver. No quería que pasara lo mismo que la otra vez. Aunque, ya Alec me había alcanzado varias veces –cuando iba con Edward-, y él no se había molestado –tanto-. No obstante, mi miedo a que se cansara y pasara lo de la otra vez, me llenaba por completo.

-Edward –trate otra vez.

Sin embargo, esta vez si me devolvió la mirada. Su mirada era fría, me dolía. Ahora sí, tenía mucho, mucho miedo de lo que pasara.

-Edward no es mi culpa –afirme, él sólo rebuznó. No me agrado eso, me daba indicios malos. No me gustaban los indicios malos, que provenían de parte de Edward-. Edward… -dije, pero la frase se me corto. Él había bajado la mirada- …no es mi culpa –afirme nuevamente.

Sus ojos verdes, como las esmeraldas, se posaron en los míos, como chocolate, y los penetraron profundamente. Su semblante era de arrepentimiento y sufrimiento, al mismo tiempo.

-Lo se… -susurro, cómo si intentara convencerse, de esa idea, más a él de lo que me lo afirmaba a mí-. Es sólo qué…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Alec se yacía, al lado de nosotros, con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Me dieron tantas ganas de borrársela a puñetazos. Peor no podía… por desgracia.

-¡Bella! ¿Por qué no me esperaste? –reclamó.

«¿Por qué interrumpiste la felicidad con la que estábamos caminando Edward y yo?» si alguien tenía derecho a reclamar entre nosotros dos, esa era yo. Él sólo lo hacía para hacerse el ofendido o algo por el estilo.

-Es que quise irme con Edward –dije, con una voz de niña buena.

Me acerqué más a Edward y lo abracé, él correspondió mi gesto, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Le di un beso en la mejilla, y sentí como sonreía ante mi tacto.

-Ah, ésta bien –dijo, con voz un poco despreocupada, pero igual algo molesta.

-Sí –dijo Edward.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? –pregunto con esperanzas. Vanas, he de añadir.

-No, no te preocupes. Creo que Edward me puede acompañar ¿verdad? –me gire hacía mi novio, y le hice _ojitos_, él se rió, afirmando con la cabeza.

-Claro.

-Ah… bien –dijo Alec-. Bueno, te veo al rato.

Se despidió con la mano, yo sólo le di una sonrisa ay él se desapareció.

-Cómo me frustra –exclame, con irritación.

-¿Y crees qué a mí no? –pregunto Edward, con ironía y una ligera pizca de rabia en la voz.

-Sí, ya se –dije-. Pero bueno, no importa. No dejemos que nos amargue el día.

Él me sonrió y juntos seguimos caminando hacía mi casa.

* * *

Ña, ña, ña… pronto, pronto se acerca el final muajaja xD jeje el capítulo en donde voy a querer ahorcar a Edward se acerca velozmente, será como el siguiente o el que le sigue xD jeje pero viene pronto! (: waa ahh pues ya me voy, comenten xD Adiós, Cuídense!

.: * ฆlƷҳ * :.


	19. El beso

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^ _

La chica detrás de la libreta

* * *

**_El beso_**

Alec y yo caminábamos por la calle donde fue mi primer beso con Edward. Sentí un escalofrío correr mi espalda. El recuerdo de ese primer beso corría por mi mente, sacándome una sonrisa embobada.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –pregunto Alec, con una sonrisa triunfante.

_¡Estúpido! Seguro y se te quita la maldita sonrisa de la cara cuando escuches lo que tengo para decirte…_

-Es que fue en esta calle, cuando Edward y yo nos besamos por primera vez –susurre con adoración.

Juro que mis ojos brillaron y mi sonrisa se agrando. Me pareció sentir su enojo desde mi posición actual ¿tanto se había encelado? Qué bien. La verdad me alegraba, no me gustaba que pensara que yo me enamoraría de él… y menos cuando tengo a Edward a mi lado.

-Huh… que padre –rezongó.

Me felicite mentalmente. Eso fue un golpe bajo para él.

-Sí… muchísimo –exclame, estirando las manos hacía delante, imaginándome la escena, con lujo de detalles.

-Bueno…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque mi celular empezó a sonar. Lo tome y vi que era el número de mi mamá.

-¿Mami? –pregunte.

-Sí, Bells… oye, aún estoy en mi trabajo… ¿puedes venir por mí? –pregunto.

-Sí, claro –conteste.

-Bueno, Adiós.

-Bye…

Y colgué.

-Oye, voy al trabajo de mi mamá, por ella –le informe a Alec. Pero sin invitarle.

-Voy contigo… -lo que me temía.

Era lo peor de que estuviera pegado a mí… siempre se unía a todos mis planes, era exasperante, me daban ganas de golpearlo (otra vez) No, no debo… 1…2…3…

Empecé a caminar, y de inmediato escuche sus fuertes pisadas… ¡Que enojo! Eso si era desesperante…

-¿Qué? –preguntó, cuando lo volteé a ver de modo enfurruñado.

-Nada –conteste exasperada.

Segundos después, él se coloco a mi lado, caminando hombro con hombro. Me sentí muy incomoda. Sentí ganas de salir corriendo, pero, no podía.

Tenía puesto una falda negra que me llegaba arriba de la mitad del muslo. Una blusa de tirantes delgados, con rayas, de un color negro. Bajo mi falda, llevaba un short cortito, igual color negro. Mis tenis negros. En sí, iba toda de negro, se veía bien padre.

En ese justo momento, cuando estábamos bastante cerca de donde se hallaba el trabajo de mi mamá, unos hombres, se estaban pasando de vulgares conmigo. Me dio asco.

-Niña… que hermosa –me dio uno de estatura no muy alta y cabello negro intenso.

-¿A quién le hablas? –pregunto con rudeza Alec.

El tono que uso era de amenaza, no me gustaba.

-A la chica… -dijo el tipo, con una mirada extrañada.

-Pues cállate –grito con rabia.

Me quede con la boca abierta, en shock. Esto era mucho. Me estaba dando hasta miedo… MIEDO.

Alec me agarro el brazo, y decir: "me jalo" sería una mentira; más bien debería decir: "me arrastro" sería más propio eso.

-Alec ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunte, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de ellos.

-Te estaba intentando defender –respondió como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

-Sí, ésta bien, yo respeto eso –dije en tono calmado, antes de estallar-: ¡Pero tampoco tendrías que haberte portado de ese modo! ¡Yo puedo defenderme sola! ¡Soy una chica que se puede defender sola! –grite-. De verdad que prefiero estar con Edward –refunfuñe.

-¿No quisieras que yo estuviera aquí? –pregunto indignado.

-Sí, ¡a eso me refiero! –le grite moviendo las manos sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Me voy? –pregunto triste.

Resople. ¡Ya me había artado! Pero, sabía que si él se enojaba y no me iba a ver ó no iba con él, mis padres no estarían muy felices. Eso me exasperaría, ellos lo adoraban, pero yo no. Sí tanto lo querían, que se casaran ELLOS con él.

-No –dije a regañadientes.

-Bien –dijo, recuperando su tono feliz.

Seguimos caminando, tranquilos, bueno, tranquilo por su parte, pero por la mía muy exasperado.

-Hola, mami –la salude cuando llegamos.

-Hola, Bells, hola Alec –se acerco y nos dio un beso a cada uno. Lo amaba, eso me hartaba.

…

La mañana siguiente llego. Sábado. Me gustaban los sábados, eran tranquilos, creo.

-Bella –llamó mi mamá.

Me levante sin muchas ganas y baje las escaleras.

-¿Qué? –pregunte cuando estuve frente a ella.

-Te busca Edward –dijo malhumorada, sonreí y cuando me iba a dar la vuelta me agarro por el brazo y dijo, escupido las palabras-: que no vuelva a pasar… no me agrada, él no es para ti.

No dije nada, sólo le arrebate mi brazo y camine hacía la puerta, abriéndola.

-Hola, amor –dijo Edward. Lo abrace y me di un casto beso en los labios.

-Hola.

Miro mi ropa, divertido –yo creo- de que estuviese con mi pijama, de shorts cortos blancos y mi camiseta negra.

-Ya… espera, me voy a cambiar –dije y corrí hacía mi habitación.

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude, poniéndome unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa de tirantes, negra. Me puse desodorante y baje hacía donde había dejado a Edward. Él seguía ahí, callado, paciente, con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba.

-¿Qué haremos? –pregunte curiosa.

-Pues, no sé, lo que quieras…

-¿Caminamos?

-Sí.

Me tomo de la mano y salimos para empezar a caminar.

Estuvimos paseando un largo rato, hasta que dieron las tres de la tarde y me entro hambre. Así que nos fuimos a mi casa.

-¿De verdad no quieres comer? –le pregunte, él se estaba negando a comer con nosotros.

-No, en serio… no creo que tu mamá sea muy feliz con eso.

Rode los ojos.

-Bien…

-Te amo –susurro y me dio un beso.

-Yo más –y le saque la lengua, metiéndome rápido para que no replicara, pero, aún así escuche como decía:

-Yo mucho más –mi corazón se acelero en ese momento.

Me acerque a mis papas y comimos con tranquilidad: spaghetti, que rico. Una de mis comidas favoritas. Y sabía tan delicioso…

Escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta cuando estaba lavando los platos. Me dirigí hacía ella y la abrí y delante de mí, estaba la persona que menos me visita –nótese el sarcasmo-: Alec.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? –pregunto.

Me iba a negar cuando mi papá respondió:

-Claro que quiere.

-Pero tengo que lavar los platos –replique para salvarme de esa tortura.

-No te preocupes por eso –respondió y ya no me quedo otra que ir con él a regañadientes.

Empezamos a camiar en silencio, pero no era un camino por el que siempre íbamos, este más bien era uno totalmente desconocido para mí.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte.

-A ningún lado en especial –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

No dije nada más y seguimos caminando. Sentí como mi celular vibraba y lo agarre pero cuando lo vi, la llamada ya había finalizado, vi que la llamada era de Edward así que le volví a llamar.

-Hola, amor –le dije en tono meloso.

_-Edward, vístete… ya te tienes que ir… _-mi mundo paró. Era la voz de Tanya ¿qué demonio hacía Tanya con el celular de Edward?

Inmediatamente colgué, intente salir corriendo, pero los brazos de Alec me detuvieron. Forceje, pero fue inútil, las lágrimas salían corriendo de mis ojos.

-Bella, vamos…

-No, suéltame…

-¡Oye! Espera… ¿qué no es ese Edward?

Me volteé con irá… maldito error el que cometí.

Ahí estaban Edward y Tanya… besándose…

Eso sí me mató… fue como haberme puesto una pistola justo en el pecho y haber tirado del gatillo.

Salí corriendo, ya no quería quedarme a ver más… NADA más.

* * *

Hola! Aww que bello… no la verdad no, ¬¬'' odie eso! X3 aww pero bueno, ya solo queda el epílogo y ya! Se acaba Y.Y taran taran. Bueno, el próximo capítulo el epilogo.

Adiós, Cuídense.

.: * ฆlƷҳ * :.


	20. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo el trama. ^.^

La chica detrás de la libreta

_Epilogo_

_Siete años después. _

Recuerdo esos vagos momentos de mi adolescencia que en ese momento parecían matarme: el beso de Edward y Tanya, mi rompimiento con Edward, el dolor de los dos, el momento en el que tuve a Edward arrodillado frente a mi pidiéndome perdón y yo no lo podía perdonar por el inmenso dolor que sentía a causa de su traición.

Luego de unos meces de ese incidente –algo que ahora es conocido como «_Experiencias que no volverán_»- Jacob (mi vecino) y yo nos hicimos novios. Él era muy tierno, pero… muy posesivo y un poco manipulador, al igual que celoso, sentía yo.

«-No quiero verte con ningún hombre en la noche –me dijo, algo que se me hacía muy lógico-. Ni en el día –agregó.

Eso si ya se me hacía mucha exageración.»

Estuvimos juntos por seis meces… la verdad sí lo llegué a querer mucho ¿qué va? ¡Muchísimo! Pero… nunca tanto cómo a Edward. Él no era tan romántico, no me dedicaba canciones. Esta bien, me cuidaba mucho, un punto a su favor.

Edward y yo nos hicimos amigos, aunque aún me dolía mucho, él y yo ya no podíamos ni saludarnos de beso en ese entonces. Él se hizo novio de Zafrina, pero yo sentía que a mí me quería más que a ella.

Al igual que Jacob y yo, ellos dos no duraron mucho tiempo, juntos. Cinco meces, seis, la verdad no recuerdo bien la cifra correcta.

Edward se fue a estudiar por un tiempo a Canadá, yo, me quede y estudie diseño grafico, y claro esta, nunca deje el Tae Kwan Doo. Todas las noches soñaba con él. Sueños sin sentido (creía yo). Sueños en los que él me decía que aún me amaba, que todo había sido una mentira, que jamás sintió ni sentía nada por Zafrina.

Mantuve esos sueños guardados, ocultos entre mi mente nada más.

Al cumplir los veinte años, Edward volvió. Convertido en un doctor, se había esforzado mucho y había podido acabar su carrera antes de tiempo. Lo primero que sentí cuando lo volví a ver, fue un poco de coraje, todos mis sueños se libraron y azotaron mi cabeza, exigiéndome pedirle una respuesta. Pero no podía… era algo muy complicado.

Él, se portaba mucho más compasivo y amoroso conmigo. Me sentía muy querida cada vez que hablaba, estaba, ó, tan siquiera estaba con él.

Me contaba todas sus experiencias en Canadá, me dijo que tuvo una novia, llamada Irina, pero, que duro con ella mucho menos que lo que había durado con Tanya, que era sofocante y estresante.

Yo le conté todo lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia, como por ejemplo: Alice y Jasper estaban comprometidos y Emmett y Rosalie estaban en una relación formal e intentaban ver si podía vivir en la misma casa. Jacob había encontrado una novia que de verdad amo mucho más que a mí: Leah.

Edward me dijo que no le había gustado mucho estar en Canadá, lo que de verdad me extraño muchísimo porque cuando estuvimos juntos, me había dicho cuánto deseaba irse a estudiar allí; me explico que cuando ya estuvo ahí ya no se sentía tan a gusto, que muchas cosas aquejaban su mente.

-Ya llegué amor –anunció Edward (sacándome de mis pensamientos y regresándome a la realidad), desde la puerta de entrada de nuestra casa.

-Estoy en la sala –le informe.

Escuche sus pasos acercándose hacía dicho lugar. Era una casa grande, y muy colorida.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, querida? –pregunto con adoración.

-Bien. El pequeño Jake vino a jugar con Nessie –le conté con ternura.

Jake, fue el primero hijo que tuvieron Jacob y Leah, ella decidió que se llamara así, le encantaba ese nombre porque así se llamaba el hombre que amaba. Era un niño de lo más adorable, se parecía mucho a su papá. Moreno, de cabello negro y ojos cafés oscuro, tenía las mismas facciones de su padre, a excepción de la forma de los ojos, esas eran como los de Leah. Actualmente tiene ocho años.

Nessie, ella fue nuestra primera bebé. La tuvimos cuando teníamos veintiún años. Después de que Edward volviera, estuvimos un año como amigos, los mejores, pero, luego nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos continuar así. El amor renació de las cenizas, así nos casamos tres meces después. Y tuvimos a Nessie, era una niña de lo más hermosa que se pudiera imaginar alguien, tenía el cabello color caoba, como el mío, y el mismo color de mis ojos. Pero las facciones de Edward. Ella tiene seis años. Es dos años menor que Jake, y aún así ellos pueden convivir de lo más tranquilos y tiernos del mundo.

-Que tiernos –exclamo Edward, aunque yo sabía que se refría más a Nessie que a Jake-. ¿Y Antony y Bárbara? –pregunto por nuestros dos mellizos idénticos.

-Perfectos, han estado muy tranquilos hoy, de hecho están durmiendo ahora mismo.

Sonrió encantado. Ellos dos sólo tenían nueve meces. Eran más parecidos a su padre que a mí. Tenían el cabello cobrizo, los hermosos ojos esmeraldas, su tez pálida y su nariz recta. En todo lo demás se parecían a mí.

Los dos eran muy lindos, pero Bárbara era muy viva, le encantaba estar sonriendo, riéndose, aplaudiendo, estar en el caminador, etc. No le gustaba quedarse quieta un segundo.

Antony en general eran más tranquilo, podía quedarse quito y no le incomodaba –a diferencia de su hermana-, pero igual era muy juguetón. Él era el menor por tres minutos.

De pronto, un llanto rompió el cómodo silencio que se había formado entre mi amadísimo esposo y yo.

-Vamos –indiqué.

Le tome la mano y lo llevé escaleras arriba hacía el cuarto de los mellizos. Entramos y vimos que fue Bárbara la que había explotado en llanto y que, ahora, había logrado despertar a su pequeño hermano.

-Yo calmó a Bárbara –ofreció Edward.

-_Padi… ¡Madi! _–exclamo el bebé.

Tanto Edward cómo yo nos quedamos petrificados en nuestro lugar. Antony había dicho sus primeras palabras: papi y mami. Estos, eran momentos que de verdad atesoraba con toda mi alma. Bueno, unos de los que más.

-¿Edward? –llame cuando me recupere un poco de mi shock-. ¿Aca-acabas de escuchar e-eso?

Los ojos de mi amado estaban abiertos de par en par. Una sonrisa calida cruzo mi rostro, esto era algo que sólo se ve una vez en la vida. Luego de dos segundos, vi cómo esa hermosa sonrisa torcida se extendía por su rostro. Esa hermosa sonrisa que por suerte habían heredado mis hermosos y amados hijos.

-¡Mi vida! –grite, mientras corría y abrazaba a mi hijo.

-_Madi _–volvió a repetir.

Me abrazo con fuerza, mientras yo la aferraba con fuerza hacía mi pecho. Poco después sentí como los delicados –y calidos-, pero fuertes, brazos de mi amado y hermoso esposo, nos rodeaban.

-Mi amor, que hermoso –le dijo él.

Él lo agarro y lo cargo, mientras yo salía corriendo por su biografía, agarre el álbum de fotos de pasta blanca, con adornos dorados y una foto de mis dos gemelitos en el centro de ésta. Abrí el álbum y me situé en la tercera hoja.

«Primera sonrisa: (Bárbara) 10 de Julio.

»Primera sonrisa: (Antony) 15 de Julio.

»Primera risa: (Bárbara) 1 de Septiembre.

»Primera risa: (Antony) 4 de Septiembre

»Primera palabra (Bárbara) 6 de Enero.

»Palabra(s): Mami.

»Primera palabra: (Antony)

»Palabra(s): »

En los espacios en blanco, escribí: «7 de Agosto. Mami y papi»

Cerré el álbum y camine junto a mi hermosa familia.

-Ese es mi hijo –lo felicito Edward, mientras el pequeño se reía y sonreía como un propio ángel.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Nessie, desde la puerta.

Vi como caminaba hacía mí, frotando su ojito con un pequeño y pálido puñito. Seguramente el alboroto la había despertado de sus pacíficos y dulces sueños. La agarre y la cargue. No pesaba mucho… por suerte.

-Felicita a Antony –le dije, con toda la felicidad que había en mi voz.

-¿Qué hizo mi pequeño hermanito? –pregunto con voz de seda.

-¡Acaba de decir sus primeras palabras! –dijo emocionado Edward.

Juraría que su emoción era demasiada, casi ó más que la mía.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –pregunto demasiado emocionada para ser verdad-. QUE BIEN HERMANITO.

Corrió y lo abrazó con mucho orgullo y cariño.

-Me alegro tanto por ti…

Todo en este mismo instante era perfecto.

Mi pequeño Antony había dicho su primera palabra, mi hermosa Bárbara estaba dando palmaditas, mientras mi amado Edward la cargaba y sonreía. Yo, por mi parte era la persona más feliz del mundo entero. Tenía alfombre que amo, a mis tres hermosos hijos… una gran familia ¿qué más podría pedir?

-¿En qué piensas, mi amor? –pregunto Edward con voz de seda, cuando los niños se durmieron y estábamos nosotros dos en nuestro cuarto.

-En lo mucho que te amo –respondí con el corazón en la mano.

-Yo más –contesto.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, me cayó con un beso… y ya no me importaba nada más. Lo amaba, que era lo única que era bueno para mí, junto con mi hermosa familia, a la cual igual amaba.

Fin

* * *

_Tan, tan…_

Aquí esta… el ultimo capítulo… la verdad me gusto la historia xD jaja y espero que a ustedes igual :D jeje bueno, espero sinceramente que sí! Jeje…

Por si a alguien le interesa… aquí sentani mis otras historias:

-_Un amor inesperado _(Twilight)

-_Las aventuras de Seth&Emmett_ (Twilight) (Seth y Emmett)

- _Volando, cayendo y levantándose_ (Twilight) (Edward y Bella)

-_Una mentira es una traición_ (Twilight) (Rose y Emmett)

-_¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se roba? _(Twilight) (Alice y Jasper)

-_Un ángel de la oscuridad_ (Twilight) (Alice y Jasper)

-_Un simple juego_ (Twilight) (Kim y Jared)

_-Un hermoso secreto_ (Twilight) (Nessie y Jake)

-_You belong with me_ (Twilight) (Rosa y Emmett)

-_Incomprendida_ (Twilight) (Rose)

-_El ocaso_ (Twilight) (Bella y Alice)

-_Una misma persona _(Vampire Knight) (Ichiru y Zero)

Bueno, es por si les interesa…:D jejej nadie obliga ni nada n.n jejej y bueno… creo que esto es todo… Adiós, Cuídense.

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


End file.
